Patrol Ekwinokcjum
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Po 4. tomie, z Inkwizycją w tle. Nocnemu Patrolowi znów zagraża pojawienie się Zwierciadła i nawet stojący po stronie Ciemnych Igor, wzmocniony Fuaranem, to za mało, by przywrócić równowagę. A gdyby-... gdyby tak ktoś z Nocnego Patrolu zmienił stronę?
1. Prolog

**Patrol Ekwinokcjum**

...**  
**

/ekwinokcjum – zrównanie dnia z nocą/

...

_Rozpowszechnianie niniejszego tekstu, jako szkalującego sprawę Światła, zostało zabronione._

Nocny Patrol

_Rozpowszechnianie niniejszego tekstu, jako szkalującego sprawę Ciemności, zostało zabronione._

Dzienny Patrol

_Rozpowszechnianie niniejszego tekstu, jako szkalującego neutralność Inkwizycji, zostało zabronione._

Trybunał Inkwizycji

...

Już z daleka wyłowiła rytm znanych jej kroków z setek podobnych. Nadwrażliwy słuch, podobnie jak i zbyt wrażliwe na światło oczy, bywał męczący, ale w słoneczny dzień przydawał się zdecydowanie bardziej. Przymknęła oczy i poprawiła kapelusz, tak, aby całą twarz okrywał przyjemny cień. Czekała.

- Jak zwierciadło, prawda? – Ubrany w szary lniany garnitur mężczyzna zatrzymał się obok, nie witając się. Zresztą, robił to bardzo rzadko. Zazwyczaj po prostu kontynuował rozmowę, zaczętą jakiś czas wcześniej: miesiąc, rok, kilka lat. Czas nie miał dla niego znaczenia.

- Zwierciadło? – spytała jak echo, nie otwierając oczu. Tak, w takie słoneczne dni jezioro rzeczywiście wyglądało jak lustro, błękitne pod błękitnym niebem, z błękitnymi odbiciami gór.

Nie odpowiedział; domyślił się, że próbowała go sprowokować.

- To masz na myśli, prawda? Zwierciadło?

- Przecież wiesz, Jasna.

Odwróciła się, przytrzymując dłonią słomkowe rondo kapelusza.

- Prosiłam, nigdy tak do mnie nie mów – jej głos, wbrew słowom, nie miał nic wspólnego z prośbami. – Więc Zwierciadło.

- Tak. Niedobrze się stało, że inicjowali Nadię.

Wzięła mężczyznę pod rękę i powoli zaczęli iść wzdłuż promenady. Ot, zwyczajna para, wykorzystująca przerwę w pracy czy może wolny dzień na wspólny spacer nad jeziorem.

- Niedobrze, ale tego nikt nie mógł przewidzieć. Nie, Cyrusie, nawet ci dwaj starzy intryganci nie mogli tego przewidzieć. – Uśmiechnęła się leciutko. – W końcu Merlin też był niezgorszym intrygantem.

Mężczyzna, zwany Cyrusem, westchnął.

- Nie mogli, to był przypadek. Chodzi o rezultat: znów grozi nam pojawienie się Zwierciadła w Moskwie. Tylko tym razem zamiast osłabienia jednej czarodziejki i zabicia dwójki magów może wybić cały Patrol.

- Jak z Von Kisselem…

- Dokładnie – Cyrus przytaknął. – Nadia jest zerowa, nie ma szkolenia, ale instynktownie poradzi sobie ze wszystkim. Gdyby tak się stało-…

- Cały Patrol kontra dziecko, rozumiem.

- Rozumiesz więc, że nie możemy do tego dopuścić.

Uniosła głowę i rzuciła mu uważne spojrzenie.

- My się nie wtrącamy, o ile pamiętam.

- W normalnej sytuacji, nie. Ale teraz…

- Co w takim razie zamierzamy zrobić? – popatrzyła uważnie na Cyrusa, na jego nieruchomą twarz, i pojęła w jednej chwili. – Już wszystko zaplanowaliście, tak? To po co w ogóle mi o tym mówisz?

- Nic nie zaplanowaliśmy, uspokój się.

- Jestem spokojna.

Cyrus zatrzymał się, ciężko usiadł na betonowym murku, skinął jej głową, żeby usiadła obok.

- Trybunał wysłuchał obaw Hesera i skarg Zawulona, i podjął decyzję. Musimy coś zrobić.

- Inicjować Igora. To on poprzednio miał być Zwierciadłem, za jednym zamachem załatwimy tymczasowo dwa problemy.

- Tak. Ale Igor jest za słaby. – Cyrus skrzywił się lekko. – To kolejny problem. Heser wpadł na pomysł, by skorzystać z wiedzy Ariny.

- Ach.

- Już wiesz, dlaczego przyszedłem do ciebie?

- Wiem.

- Trybunał… Nie uważa za absolutnie konieczne przechowanie tej wiedzy. Ale to nie jest oficjalne stanowisko.

Zamyśliła się na chwilę. Cyrus spokojnie zapatrzył się na góry, czekając na decyzję.

- Powiedz Trybunałowi, że chcę z nimi rozmawiać. – Wstała gwałtownie. – Będę w Pradze wieczorem.

Cyrus uniósł brew – wyglądałby komicznie, gdyby nie malująca się na jego twarzy powagą.

- Co wymyśliłaś? – krzyknął za nią.

Już szła w stronę miasta; małe obcasiki szybko stukały na betonowym chodniku.

- Arina, Merlin. Można zmienić stronę, prawda?

- Nadal nie rozumiem!

- Jeśli już inicjujemy Igora, nie wystarczy, że ktoś z Nocnego Patrolu zmieni stronę?

* * *

Wszelkie oryginalne postacie z książki są własnością intelektualną S. Łukjanienki. Przyznaję się do Cyrusa oraz pani Inkwizytor.

Tekst powstał w wyniku przyjacielskiego pojedynku literackiego z Kają, i jej jest dedykowany.


	2. Rozdział 1

**1**

Nie ma gorszej pobudki niż dzwonek telefonu. Zwłaszcza w sobotni poranek, zwłaszcza, gdy dzwoni szef. A już szczególnie, kiedy tym szefem jest Heser.

Półprzytomnie sięgnąłem na szafkę nocną i wymacałem komórkę.

- Tak, Borysie Ignatjewiczu?

- Anton, dzień dobry. – Heser wyraźnie był w humorze. No tak, jego nie obudził rano telefon od szefa.

- Mogę być w biurze za godzinę, może mniej, jeśli nie będzie korków – zaoferowałem, w myślach żegnając się z planami spędzenia weekendu na wsi, z rodziną.

- Nie ma potrzeby – uspokoił Heser. – Wystarczy że otworzysz drzwi.

Zdążyłem odłożyć słuchawkę, ale szef zapewne i tak słyszał mój jęk zawodu. Wstałem, byle jak narzuciłem szlafrok i poczłapałem do drzwi. Faktycznie, czekał. Otworzyłem – bo i co miałem zrobić?

- Dzień dobry, Borysie Ignatjewiczu. – Zaprosiłem go do środka.

Wszedł i od razu skierował się do kuchni.

- Zrobię sobie kawę, Anton, ubierz się. Musimy pogadać. Przy okazji, możesz się spakować.

No i żegnaj, weekendzie za miastem. Na tyle żwawo, na ile może człowiek wyrwany ze snu w nieodpowiednim momencie, poszedłem do łazienki. Z kuchni już słychać było szum czajnika. Właściwie to było trochę bezczelne, ale ostatecznie byłem we własnym domu, niewyspany, na dodatek już wiedziałem, że szykuje się dłuższy wyjazd służbowy... A, raz się żyje.

- Przy okazji, Borysie Ignatjewiczu, mi też mógłby pan zrobić kawę.

…

Piętnaście minut później siedzieliśmy przy kuchennym stole, popijając gorącą kawę. Nie pytałem nawet Hesera, czy już rozmawiał ze Swietłaną – po mojej ostatniej wyprawie na pewno do niej zadzwonił najpierw.

- Gdzie lecę tym razem? – Sięgnąłem do kieszeni po papierosy, nie znalazłem, dałem sobie spokój. Zamiast tego zająłem się kawą.

- Wiesz pewnie, że wczoraj wróciłem z Pragi.

- A, więc rzeczywiście był pan na posiedzeniu Trybunału? – wizyta Hesera w europejskim biurze Inkwizycji była już w naszym Patrolu tajemnicą poliszynela.

- Owszem. Zawulon także.

Ciekawe. Czego mogła chcieć Inkwizycja od obu szefów moskiewskich Patroli, na dodatek od obu naraz?

- Właściwie to my mieliśmy sprawę do Inkwizycji, nie oni do nas – sprostował Heser, jak zwykle bez trudu zgadując dokładnie, o czym myślę. Dosypał do kawy jeszcze pół łyżeczki cukru, zamieszał. – Po inicjacji Nadii rozkład sił w Moskwie jest zdecydowanie korzystny dla nas.

- Chyba o to chodziło? – nie zrozumiałem. Łyknąłem kawy, licząc, że poranna dawka kofeiny przejaśni mi w głowie. – Mamy teraz czwórkę magów poza kategoriami... Trójkę – poprawiłem się. Kawa chyba zaczynała działać. – I jedną Wielką w rezerwie. I Nadię. To razem piątka, Ciemni mają teraz tylko Zawulona.

Heser powoli sączył kawę.

- Właśnie. Pamiętasz, Anton, co zdarzyło się kiedy ostatnio mieliśmy taką przewagę?

Nie od razu zrozumiałem.

- Zwierciadło?

- Oglądaliśmy linie prawdopodobieństwa. Zwierciadło. I tym razem możemy ponieść znacznie większe straty. – Heser zamilkł. Nie lubił dzielić się wiedzą. – Trybunał postanowił działać. Trzeba inicjować Igora, natychmiast.

W głosie Hesera było coś takiego, że nie zaprotestowałem. Szkoda chłopaka do Ciemnych, bardzo szkoda. Chciał sobie zwyczajnie ułożyć życie, z dala od naszych Patroli. Ale ostatnim razem to on właśnie miał być Zwierciadłem – z dwojga złego wolałem, żeby został Ciemnym. Przynajmniej będzie wtedy żywym Ciemnym.

- Borysie Ignatjewiczu, Igor jest za słaby. – To nie była wymówka, żeby go oszczędzić. Tym razem już się nie dało.

- Są metody. – Heser wstał, podszedł do okna. Widocznie bardzo nie chciał powiedzieć tego na głos.

- Arina?

- Pamiętasz, co zrobiła z Edgarem. Z Igorem też sobie poradzi. Jeśli do tego Zawulon ściągnie kogoś z zagranicy, może się udać. – Heser westchnął. – Jeśli nawet nie, zyskamy na czasie.

- Wszystko rozumiem, poza jednym. Jaki to ma związek z moim wyjazdem?

- Igor cię zna, nie będzie się niczego spodziewał. Zresztą, twoim zadaniem jest go tylko znaleźć. Inicjuje go ktoś inny.

- Ktoś z Dziennego Patrolu?

- Nie mogą nikogo wysłać, nie w tej sytuacji. Zawulonowi wprawdzie byłoby bardzo na rękę, gdyby zmiotło cały nasz Patrol, ale nie z całą Moskwą. Pojedzie ktoś z Inkwizycji.

Lekko osłupiałem. Inkwizycja nigdy nie wtrącała się w sprawy lokalne. Z drugiej strony, może się i wtrącali – poważnie wątpiłem, żeby chwalili się taką działalnością wszem i wobec. A może doszli do wniosku, że wolą to, niż sprzątać gruzy po Moskwie?

- Inkwizycja? – zapytałem, dla pewności.

- Od tej pory, Anton, aż do zakończenia zadania, podlegasz bezpośrednio europejskiemu Trybunałowi – oświadczył poważnie Heser. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że miał sine cienie pod oczami, musiał nie dosypiać po nocach.

- Ostatnie pytanie. Gdzie właściwie jadę?

- Do Polski. Mamy raport z okręgu krakowskiego, w Tatrach podobno widziano Arinę. Ale to może poczekać. Jedziesz do Krakowa, Igora widziano tam kilka razy, to pewne. Na miejscu będzie czekać ktoś z Inkwizycji. – Z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki Heser wyciągnął plik dokumentów i niewielką książkę. – Pełnomocnictwo, masz prawo do pomocy Nocnego i Dziennego Patrolu.

Wziąłem wszystko, zacząłem przeglądać książkę. Spodziewałem się zaklęć, ewentualnie rysu historycznego, tymczasem to wyglądało na książkę dla dzieci. Okładkę zdobił narysowany jasnymi, żywymi barwami wyjątkowo paskudny smok.

- Bajki dla dzieci, Borysie Ignatjewiczu?

Heser uśmiechnął się.

- Ciepło, ciepło. Legendy. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy okażą się przydatne, uwierz. Za trzy godziny na lotnisku, wyślę kogoś z biletem – Heser skinął głową i odszedł przez Zmrok.

Dopiłem zimną już kawę.

Igor, po którego Ciemni znów wyciągają łapy, tym razem przy pełnym poparciu z naszej strony. Arina, której nie chciałem nigdy więcej oglądać na oczy, co już drugi raz miało nie być mi dane. Jedno i drugie na tle polskich Patroli – nie wiem, co miały do tego legendy, ale wszyscy nasi, którzy kiedykolwiek współpracowali z polskimi Patrolami, twierdzili, że Polacy są dziwni. A na domiar wszystkiego – Inkwizytor.

Niechętnie wstałem i powlokłem się do pokoju. Pakowanie to nic takiego, ale chciałem jeszcze zadzwonić i porozmawiać chwilę ze Swietą i z Nadiuszką.

Naprawdę, brakowało tylko, żeby Inkwizytor okazał się wampirem.


	3. Rozdział 2

**2**

Na lotnisku czekał Siemion, z biletem.

- Znów za granicę, Anton?

- Też miło cię widzieć, Siemion. Dzięki za bilet.

- Drobiazg – Siemion podał mi bilet. – Jakbyś znalazł wolną chwilę za zakupy, przywieź mi magnes na lodówkę.

Udało nam się zachować powagę, ale nie na długo. Sprawa była nadal świeża i każde najmniejsze wspomnienie uroczego hobby Zawulona wprawiało nas w dobry humor. Chyba że akurat ktoś wyjeżdżał rozwalić czyjeś życie w drobny mak, w imię mniejszego zła. Dorośnij, Gorodecki. Za bardzo się przejmujesz.

- Coś widzę, że nie w humorze – zagadnął Siemion.

- Nie bardzo. Wybacz, stary.

- Jak wrócisz wyciągnę z ciebie wszystko, uprzedzam.

- Wyciągnij parę butelek wódki, resztą sam ci powiem. Jak wrócę.

- Umowa. Trzymaj się, Anton.

- Umowa, umowa. Trzymaj się, Siemion.

…

W połowie lotu wyciągnąłem książkę z legendami. Przyjrzałem się smokowi na okładce. Łuski, pióra, koguci grzebień. Paskudztwo. Nawet Zawulon w swojej zmrokowej postaci demona prezentował się lepiej.

Otworzyłem książkę. Kazali czytać, poczytam, i tak nie ma co robić. Zerknąłem na spis treści. Wszystko rozumiałem – widocznie Heser w międzyczasie razem z dawką informacji wcisnął mi znajomość polskiego. Którą równie dobrze mógł dodać do tej nieszczęsnej książeczki.

Przejrzałem tytuły. Piast, coś kiedyś słyszałem. _O Wandzie, co nie chciała Niemca_; tej nie znam. _Smok wawelski_; może to ten gad z okładki? Chociaż na smoka za bardzo nie wygląda. _Wars i Sawa_. _Bazyliszek_. Przekartkowałem książkę; faktycznie, obok tytułowej strony legendy o bazyliszku znów widniał rysunek gada z okładki. Bazyliszek? Naprawdę mieli tam w Polsce bazyliszka? Rzeczywiście są dziwni. Wróciłem do spisu treści. _Śpiący rycerz_. Wróćmy może do tej Wandy.

Tym razem na obrazku, na szczęście, nie było bazyliszka, tylko kolorowy portret młodej dziewczyny. Troszkę nawet podobna do Swiety – takie same długie, jasne włosy. W takim razie niech będzie Wanda.

Z braku innego zajęcia, pogrążyłem się w lekturze.

…

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zarejestrowałem po wyjściu z samolotu, był nieziemski upał. Będzie ze trzydzieści stopni w cieniu. Makabra.

Rozejrzałem się po hali przylotów. Ze dwóch słabych Ciemnych, jakiś Jasny z rodziną, za uchylonymi drzwiami w kącie rejestracja.

Zanim tam dotarłem, dosłownie wpadła na mnie młoda kobieta. W hałasie nie było słychać pękającego szkła, kiedy jej okulary spadły i wylądowały na podłodze. Podniosłem, pozbierałem szkło w Zmroku, naprawiłem. Nie powinna zauważyć.

- Przepraszam – podałem jej okulary, nawet nie dziwiąc się, że mówiłem po polsku.

- Dzięki, Jasny. Z Moskwy, tak? – kobieta uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, już zza okularów, i wciągnęła rękę.

Jasna uzdrowicielka, całkiem silna, nieźle się maskowała. Nic dziwnego, że w tym tłoku nie zwróciłem uwagi.

- Tak. Anton Gorodecki – uścisnąłem wyciągniętą dłoń.

- Witamy w Polsce. Kinga – przedstawiła się samym imieniem. Albo już nie używała nazwiska, albo uznała, że formalności są zbędne. – Masz jakieś bagaże?

- Dzięki, poradzę sobie. – Uniosłem trzymaną w dłoni torbę podróżną; to był właściwie mój jedyny bagaż. - Czym jedziemy?

- Taksówką. Chodź, kierowca już czeka. Nasz człowiek i, co dziś ważniejsze, ma wóz z klimatyzacją.

- Zawsze u was latem takie upały?

- Nie martw się, Gorodecki – uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - W centrum jest gorzej.

No proszę, a mówią, że Polacy tak lubią narzekać.

…

W taksówce powitał nas powiew świeżego powietrza, a zaraz potem kierowca.

- Witamy w Polsce, kolego. A ty, Kajtek, pakuj się do tyłu-…

- Nie trzeba – przerwałem, otwierając tylne drzwi. Całkiem ładne autko, swoją drogą; mercedes, wprawdzie swoje lata miał, ale wyglądał na solidną maszynę. Wrzuciłem walizkę na siedzenie, usiadłem obok.

- Jak chcesz. Dobra, Kajtek, właź wreszcie.

Uzdrowicielka wsiadła i demonstracyjnie zatrzasnęła drzwiczki.

- Włażę. Nie gadaj tyle, Nieboski, tylko jedź.

Czy oni tutaj nie mówią sobie po imieniu? Może ja też tak powinienem? Nie, spokojnie, to tylko zmęczenie i upał. Mam niską tolerancję na wysokie temperatury.

Kierowca ruszył, z piskiem opon.

- Przy okazji, Marek jestem – spojrzał w przednie lusterko, zauważył, że akurat na niego patrzę i kiwnął mi głową.

- Anton. – Nazwisko zostawiłem. Skoro nawet imion nie używają…

Kierowca już się nie odzywał, kurczowo wpatrywał się w drogę przed nami. No tak, wszędzie korki. Jak na razie miasto wyglądało zwyczajnie pod każdym względem.

- Gdzie właściwie macie biuro? – zagadnąłem uzdrowicielkę.

- Ciekawy jesteś, Gorodecki.

Kierowca zahamował, też z piskiem opon. Na szczęście akurat trafiliśmy na czerwone.

- Gorodecki? Kinga, mogłaś powiedzieć! – zaaferował się kierowca.

Kinga westchnęła.

- Marek jest u nas nowy, ciągle jeszcze bardzo się przejmuje towarzystwem magów wyższej rangi – wyjaśniła rzeczowo. – I ciągle gubi drogę – stwierdziła, wyglądając za okno. – Gdzieś ty pojechał?

- No właśnie nie wiem. Gdzie teraz?

- A, taki mądry jesteś. Tej części miasta nie znam. Nie, czekaj, chyba w lewo. W lewo!

Skręciliśmy w lewo. Prosto pod nadjeżdżającą z przeciwka ciężarówkę. Marek w ostatniej chwili zjechał na chodnik. Zatrzymał się, otworzył okno i zaczął uważnie przyglądać się znakom drogowym. Swoją drogą, chyba nigdzie wcześniej tylu naraz nie widziałem.

Zza okna dobiegł gromki krzyk kierowcy ciężarówki.

- Jak jedziesz, kur-… - końcówki nie dosłyszałem, Marek znów odpalił silnik.

Siedziałem bez ruchu, w cichości ducha kontemplując całą malowniczą scenę. Fakt, nienormalny kraj. Zupełnie jak nasz, tylko inaczej.

- Biuro mamy na Wawelu – oznajmiła Kinga, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Wawel, dawny zamek królewski. Dobrze, że do legend Heser dołączył mi zarys historyczny.

- Nieźle się urządziliście – przyznałem. Mało któremu Patrolowi trafia się podobne miejsce.

Uzdrowicielka zaśmiała się.

- Bez przesady, nie mamy biura w zamku! Zresztą poczekaj, aż zobaczysz na żywo. To nie o wystrój chodzi, ale o miejsce.

Zadzwonił czyjś telefon. Widocznie Kingi, bo odebrała.

- Już jedziemy. Tak, najszybciej jak się da. Przeproś szefową, są korki. – Uzdrowicielka wrzuciła telefon do torebki i odwróciła się do mnie. – Mógłbyś pomóc?

- Linie prawdopodobieństwa? Pewnie, czemu nie.

Kinga poszperała przez chwilę w torebce i wręczyła mi plan.

- Tu mamy dojechać – wskazała palcem jakieś miejsce. – Przy okazji, to jest twój plan miasta. Chociaż pewnie szefowa ci jakiś wdrukuje.

Za oknem mignęło stare miasto. Obejrzałem się za nim tęsknie. Stare miasto, kawiarenki, parasolki, zimne piwo… Zmęczony mózg zaczynał myśleć tylko o jednym. Naprawdę, ostatnim, na co miałem ochotę, było spotkanie z szefową krakowskiego Nocnego Patrolu. Chyba, że zaproponuje mi zimne piwo.

Rany, Gorodecki, co się z tobą dzieje? Należało jednak wziąć ten tydzień urlopu i wyjechać ze Swietą i Nadiuszką na wieś. Wyraźnie nie miałem nastroju na poważną pracę. Nie wiem właściwie, po co mnie tu ściągali, skoro i tak Igora ma inicjować ktoś inny… Nie, stop, stop. Zaczekam, aż dowiem się czegoś więcej. Mimo wszystko, nawet uwzględniając ewentualną obecność Ariny, zadanie nie wyglądało na specjalnie trudne. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że w praktyce takie zadania mają szczególną tendencję do nagłych i niespodziewanych komplikacji.

…

Stare miasto objechaliśmy jakoś dookoła. Szkoda, wydawało się bardzo ładne. Jeszcze zdąży mi obrzydnąć, jeśli nasi informatorzy mieli rację i Igor rzeczywiście jest w Krakowie. Ponure rozmyślania przerwała mi Kinga, na szczęście zanim na dobre się zaczęły.

- Marek, wysadź nas tak szybko, potem zaparkuj gdzieś i podrzuć bagaż Antona na kwaterę, dobra? – zarządziła uzdrowicielka. Marek jeszcze dobrze nie zdążył zahamować, a już wysiadała. – Biegiem, Gorodecki, tu nie wolno parkować!

Wysiadłem i szybko dołączyłem do stojącej już na chodniku uzdrowicielki.

- Witamy na Wawelu – oznajmiła uroczyście, ale z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

Spojrzałem w górę: zamek był tuż przed nami. Właściwie to raczej nad nami. Nawet w środku dnia, z przelewającymi się wokół tłumami turystów, zamek robił wrażenie.

- Niesamowity – przyznałem.

- Jest na liście UNESCO – uświadomiła mnie Kinga, z niekłamaną dumą. No tak, tym naprawdę mało który Patrol może się pochwalić.

- Idziemy? - Spojrzałem na brukowaną drogę do zamku. Prowadziła pod górę.

Musiałem wyglądać albo na bardzo zmęczonego, albo mieć bardzo żałosną minę, bo uzdrowicielka pocieszająco klepnęła mnie w ramię.

- Nie bój nic, nie będzie pod górę. Wchodzimy przez Zmrok.

Podniosłem swój cień i wszedłem na pierwszą warstwę. Kinga weszła równo ze mną; w pierwszej warstwie wyglądała prawie normalnie, tylko jej sukienka była teraz cała niebieska. Włosy, pod pewnym kątem, też wydawały się nabierać tego odcienia. Ciekawe, kim była.

A później odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Wawel. I zamarłem.

I wzgórze, i zamek były też w Zmroku. Ciekawe do której warstwy. Zamek wyglądał inaczej niż też w zwykłym świecie; stare, średniowieczne mury, do tego renesansowe przybudówki, na dodatek wszystko to razem tworzyło spójną całość. A pod zamkiem… Wyglądało to, jakby ktoś podświetlił Wawel spod ziemi jasnoszarym czy może srebrnym reflektorem. Pod zamkiem, pod wzgórzem biło źródło Siły. Podobne do tego które widziałem w Edynburgu, a jednak zupełnie inne. Ale tak jak tamto łączące wszystkie warstwy. Jasne? Nie, to chyba była aura Nocnego Patrolu.

- Robi wrażenie, prawda? – zapytała spokojnie Kinga.

- Tak jakby – odpowiedziałem słabo. Wrażenie? Wrażenie?! Chyba żaden inny Patrol nie siedział na czymś t a k i m!

- Wejdziemy?

…

W środku było chłodno, nawet po tym, jak wyszliśmy ze Zmroku. Domyśliłem się, że jesteśmy pod ziemią.

- Do szefowej – Kinga zwróciła się do zdobiącej ścianę kamiennej mordy gargulca.

To chyba było boczne wejście. Gargulec nie poruszył się, ale ciężkie, okute żelazem drewniane wrota drgnęły i otworzyły się bezszelestnie. Weszliśmy. Dam głowę, że gargulec mrugnął, kiedy go mijałem.

W gabinecie Hesera widywałem różne rzeczy, ale tego się nie spodziewałem. Za imponującymi drzwiami był zwyczajny, nieduży gabinet: ot, biurko, komputer, parę innych sprzętów, nieduża biblioteczka. W ścianie dwa wysokie okna, przez które widać było zalaną słońcem panoramę Krakowa. Światło słońca wpadało do gabinetu. Zgoda, słońca pod ziemią też w naszym biurze nie mieliśmy.

Stojąca przy oknie jasnowłosa kobieta odwróciła się do nas i uśmiechnęła łagodnie.

- Witaj, Antonie Gorodecki – miała dźwięczny, młody głos. Miała też dość młodą twarz… i bardzo stare oczy, chyba starsze od oczu Hesera. Ale to nie dlatego na moment odjęło mi mowę. Kobieta miała zupełnie takie same jasne włosy jak Wanda z ilustrowanej książki z legendami. Twarz też miała taką samą.

- Jestem Wanda. – Podeszła bliżej i wyciągnęła dłoń. Próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak to wyglądało na filmach, pocałowałem ją w rękę, nie wypadało po prostu uścisnąć. Nic nie powiedziałem.

- Kingo, dziękuję za pomoc – Wanda uśmiechnęła się ciepło, wokół jej oczu pojawiły się lekkie zmarszczki. – Sprawdź, proszę, czy nasz gość z Inkwizycji już dotarł, a jak będziesz wracała zrób kawę, dobrze?

- Załatwione – mruknęła uzdrowicielka, wyraźnie zawiedziona, że nie mogła zostać i posłuchać. Wyszła; drzwi zamknęły się za nią same.

- Siadaj, proszę – Wanda uprzejmie wskazała mi fotel. – Ile dokładnie powiedział ci Heser?

Nawet się nie zdziwiłem, że zna prawdziwie imię szefa. Starsi magowie na pewno wszyscy się znają, przynajmniej ze słyszenia.

- Niewiele. Mam znaleźć Igora, bo mnie nie będzie o nic podejrzewał. Jeśli przy okazji się uda, mam znaleźć Arinę. Działam w imieniu Inkwizycji. To właściwie tyle.

Wanda przyglądała mi się uważnie.

- Obawiam się, że nie mogę powiedzieć ci wiele więcej. – Podeszła do biurka, z szuflady wyjęła amulet. Nic specjalnego, zwyczajny kamień zawieszony na rzemieniu; zresztą, to nie miało znaczenia. – Weź to. Jeśli znajdziesz Arinę, oddaj jej to. Oddaj, rzuć w nią, cokolwiek. Najlepiej w Zmroku.

Spochmurniałem. Nie podobała mi się ta wzmianka o Zmroku.

- Czy to ją zabije?

- Nie. – Wanda westchnęła. – Inkwizycja chce ją żywą. – Zauważyła moje pytające spojrzenie. – Nie mów, że nie rozumiesz, Anton. Fuaran to potężny artefakt. Zbyt potężny, żeby go całkiem zaprzepaścić. Przynajmniej oni tak myślą.

Przyjrzałem się jej uważnie. Ile mogła mieć lat, skoro nawet Heser pamiętał czasy Merlina, a kto wie, co jeszcze? Mnóstwo czasu, żeby zobaczyć takie rzeczy, których nikt nigdy nie powinien oglądać.

- A ty jak myślisz, Wando?

- A ty? – odpowiedziała pytaniem. – Ja przeżyłam już wiele, pamiętam czasy, kiedy nikomu nawet nie śniło się jeszcze o Inkwizycji. Ty jesteś jeszcze młody, nie przeżyłeś nawet jednego ludzkiego życia. Co ty o tym sądzisz? Odpowiedz.

Zastanowiłem się. Tak, Fuaran to potęga, widziałem, co można było nią zdziałać, ba, sam tego doświadczyłem. I widziałem, do czego mogło doprowadzić jej używanie.

- Jest zbyt potężny – powiedziałem, nagle nabierając pewności. – Zbyt potężny, żeby mógł istnieć.

- Masz rację, młody magu – przyznała łagodnie Wanda.

Co planował krakowski Nocny Patrol? Chcieli zabić Arinę? Nie było innego sposobu, tak. Ale Inkwizycja wydała wyraźne polecenia.

- Nie obawiaj się, nie zamierzamy wchodzić w drogę Inkwizycji. Nie myśl już o tym więcej. – Przechyliła lekko głowę, jakby nasłuchiwała. – Wydaje mi się, że Kinga właśnie zrobiła kawę. Idź, rozejrzyj się po naszym patrolu. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, daj znać.

Zrozumiałem, że rozmowa skończona.

- Dziękuję. – Za co właściwie dziękowałem? Sam nie wiem.

Odprowadziła mnie do drzwi.

- Prosto, prosto, przy najbliższym gargulcu w prawo. Nie przejmuj się, gdyby próbował cię zaczepiać.

Wszystko ma swoje granice, nie miałem zamiaru bać się kamiennych gargulców.

- Nie będę.

Uśmiechnęła się znowu. Miała ładny, chociaż trochę smutny uśmiech.

- Powodzenia, Antonie Gorodecki.

Dopiero w połowie korytarza zrozumiałem, że życzyła mi powodzenia w sprawie Igora, a nie Ariny. Dam sobie radę, muszę, to na pewno jest lepsze niż kolejne pojawienie się Zwierciadła. Ale szkoda chłopaka, szkoda.

…

Znalazłem techniczny bez problemów, nawet gargulec po drodze był grzeczny. Jak zapewniała Kinga, wyjątkowo.

Tutaj atmosfera wieków rozwiewała się, przegrywała widocznie w starciu z zestawem nowoczesnego sprzętu i z młodym pokoleniem. Do którego, nawiasem mówiąc, sam właściwie należałem. Kilkuosobowy zespół informatyków pilnie wpatrywał się w monitory i stukał w klawisze, ktoś coś drukował, ktoś rozmawiał przez telefon.

Siedzieliśmy z Kingą w kącie, na jakimś zagraconym papierami biurku, popijając mrożoną kawę.

- Inny świat, co? – zapytała wesoło Kinga.

- Tutaj czy tam? – odparłem przytomnie. Oba te światy były inne.

- A, bystrzak – skwitowała uzdrowicielka. Przygryzła słomkę, po chwili zreflektowała się, upiła łyk kawy. – Widzisz, jak by to powiedzieć…

- Ona naprawdę jest tą Wandą z legendy?

- Aha.

Aha. To wiele wyjaśniało. Miała co najmniej taką samą moc, jak Heser. Może większą. I doświadczenie prawdopodobnie też.

- Ona jest taka… - szukałem odpowiedniego słowa, ale nie znalazłem. Poddałem się.

- Słyszałeś o Piaście? – zagadnęła Kinga.

- Wasz legendarny władca? Czytałem co nieco.

- Ona jest jego wnuczką. Wiem, to dość rzadko spotykane w Patrolach.

- Nie słyszałem, żeby coś takiego jak królewska krew w ogóle było spotykane w Patrolach.

- Jest jeszcze jakiś jeden, gdzieś w Afryce.

Zapadła cisza. Piliśmy kawę, przyglądałem się, jak jeden z informatyków zawzięcie szuka czegoś w Internecie.

- Powiedz mi, dużo jeszcze macie takich żywych legend?

Kinga zastanowiła się.

- Tutaj, czy w ogóle?

- Zacznijmy od tutaj.

- No, smok wawelski.

- Nie żartuj.

- Mówię poważnie. Ty myślisz, Gorodecki, że jeden Fafnir przybierał w Zmroku postać smoka?

Przestałem myśleć, tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Już nie myślę. Kim był ten wasz smok?

- Jest. Widzisz, mamy tu trochę nietypową sytuację… Ziemowit jest bratem Wandy. Nasze Patrole, przynajmniej tutaj, właściwie żyją w zgodzie. A przynajmniej w czymś na kształt bezterminowego rozejmu.

- A gdzie mieści się biuro Dziennego Patrolu?

- Obok.

- Aha. Jakie jeszcze cuda tutaj macie?

- W Krakowie? Już żadnych. Tutaj w sensie: w Polsce – jeszcze parę. W Warszawie, na przykład, mamy jedynego bazyliszka na tej części globu.

- Bazyliszka?

- Nie mów, że nie słyszeliście o Starym Bazylim, to był skandal na całą Europę. Całkiem fajny był z niego gość, chociaż Ciemny, dopóki mu nie odbiło. Zachciało mu się straszyć dzieci, na dodatek potencjalnych Innych… Ziemowit osobiście się tym zajmował. Od tamtej pory Stary Bazyli zachowuje się nienagannie, ostatnio chyba zatrudnił się jako kierowca kolejki turystycznej i wozi pasażerów po stolicy. Strasząc dzieci bazyliszkiem, oczywiście.

- Za chwilę pewnie jeszcze usłyszę, że śpiący rycerz spod… tego, spod Giewontu, też jest prawdziwy.

- Zawisza?

Gdzie ja właściwie trafiłem? Trzeba uważać, żeby nie nadepnąć na jakąś chodzącą legendę, niech ich.

- No, a u was?

- Co: u nas?

- Legendy jakie macie, Gorodecki. Wiem o Kościeju, nie pamiętam, kim dokładnie był ten mag, ale poczucie humoru miał ciekawe… Chociaż nie sądzę, żeby w średniowieczu ludzi to bawiło. Jeszcze pamiętam Izabelę Mędrczynię, ale ona chyba już nie żyje.

- Będzie ze dwieście lat – przytaknąłem słabo.

- A ta łabędzia księżniczka z bajki Puszkina? Miał facet bujną wyobraźnię czy dowiedział się za dużo?

- To stara legenda, musiałabyś spytać szefa. Chyba jednak bujna wyobraźnia, inaczej tabuny Innych uganiałyby się za tą wiewiórką od złotych orzechów.

Kinga zachichotała.

- No co?

- Nic, nic. – Zachichotała znowu. – Wyobraziłam sobie po prostu wasze Patrole, z Heserem i Zawulonem na czele, ścigające tłumnie tą biedną, przerażoną wiewiórkę…

Chyba zaczął mi się udzielać letni klimat. Albo upał zaszkodził mi na głowę, to też możliwe.

- Właściwie, po namyśle, to Zawulona nawet jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić. – Zaśmiałem się na samo wspomnienie. – Wiesz, on zbiera magnesy na lodówkę.

Kinga opluła kawą najbliższy monitor.

Są takie chwile, kiedy całym sobą wiesz, że lada moment zdarzy się coś niemiłego. Dokładnie to poczułem zaraz po wzmiance o magnesach.

Pół minuty później zadzwonił telefon. Odebrała jakaś młoda czarodziejka, zaczęła coś szybko mówić po francusku. Cudownie. Inkwizytor już tu jest. Z dwojga złego wolałem już legendy.

Czarodziejka rozłączyła się i odłożyła telefon.

- Inkwizytorka już czeka – oznajmiła. – Gdzieś koło Piotra i Pawła, powiedziała, że pana rozpozna – zwróciła się do mnie. – Zaznaczyć drogę na planie?

Kinga wstała, odstawiła kubek z resztką kawy.

- Bzdura, droga przecież prosta jak w mordę strzelił. Wytłumaczę, co i jak.

Nie ruszyłem się z miejsca; wcale nie byłem taki pewien, że trafię. Poza tym naprawdę nie spieszyło mi się do spotkania z Inkwizytorem, nawet, jeśli miał być kobietą. Oni wszyscy są tacy sami.

- Gorodecki, chodź żesz – Kinga, jako jedyna poza Wandą, absolutnie nie zwracała uwagi na fakt, że jestem Wyższym magiem. Zwyczajnie uznała za oczywiste, że to ona jest na swoim terenie, i zgodnie z naturalnym porządkiem rzeczy ona wie lepiej.

Cóż, przynajmniej nadal mówiła mi po imieniu. Po nazwisku. Mniejsza z tym.

- Idę, idę – ociągając się, wstałem.

- Na twoim miejscu nie kazałabym nikomu z Inkwizycji czekać – poradziła uzdrowicielka, zupełnie poważnie.

Jakbym nie wiedział.

* * *

Część występujących postaci, jak łatwo się domyślić, inspirowana polskimi legendami. Reszta jest pomysłem autorki.


	4. Rozdział 3

**3**

Postanowiłem chociaż przez chwilę cieszyć się krakowskim Starym Miastem. Miało w sobie coś, nawet w pełnym świetle, w głośnym tłumie turystów. Stare mury, stare cegły… Ciekawe, jak to wyglądało w Zmroku. Bo nie wątpiłem, że w Zmroku też istniało.

Zza rogu, przebijając się przez hałas, dobiegały dźwięki muzyki. Akordeon. Ciekawe, co grał, jeszcze nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać melodii.

Akordeon, dobry wybór. Pasował do tego miejsca, jakby ta muzyka była tu od zawsze. Może grający też był Innym?

Już prawie byłem na miejscu. Zaraz, jaka to ulica? Wzrokiem poszukałem tabliczki: Grodzka. Zerknąłem na plan, tak, to tutaj.

Ulica rozszerzała się, przechodząc w mały placyk. Po lewej stronie pomnik i parę drzew, przy krawężniku stała kiczowata dorożka; po prawej kościół, piękny, chyba barokowy. Przed kościołem japońska wycieczka, kamery, aparaty, kiedy oni mają jeszcze czas cokolwiek oglądać?

Tuż obok mnie, twarzą w stronę kościoła, pod murem siedział akordeonista. Patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń. Z tej odległości rozpoznałem melodię. Bach, Toccata i Fuga. Dobry znak.

Już miałem podnieść cień na oczy i rozejrzeć się w Zmroku, ale wtedy ją zauważyłem. Siedziała na schodach przed kościelną bramą; chociaż wszędzie roiło się od turystów, wokół niej było pusto. Sam nie wiem czemu spodziewałem się eleganckiej damy w średnim wieku, w jakiejś klasycznej sukience, z perłami na szyi. To, co zobaczyłem, lekko mną wstrząsnęło. Owszem, miała sukienkę. Żółtą, w kratkę, mniej więcej do kolan. Swoją drogą, całkiem zgrabne nogi. Miała też kapelusz. Słomkowy. I warkocz, dokładnie w kolorze kapelusza.

Wstała, widocznie też mnie zauważyła. Podszedłem do niej szybko; racja, Inkwizytorzy nie lubili czekać.

Nie wyglądała za bardzo na damę, a zwłaszcza na wiek średni. Wąski nos, nieduże usta, jasne włosy – ot, zwykła kobieca twarz, ładna, ale bez rewelacji – ale miała duże oczy, prawie jak u dziecka, wyglądała co najwyżej na dwadzieścia lat. Równie dobrze mogła mieć dwieście.

- Anton Gorodecki? – zapytała, bardziej dla formalności.

- Tak.

- Astrid – podała mi rękę, zwyczajnie, tak mogłaby zrobić dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa. Poprawka, dama z sąsiedztwa. Ale damy podają dłoń tylko do ucałowania.

Uścisnąłem krótko jej rękę, formalnościom stało się zadość.

- Jak minęła podróż? – spytałem z grzeczności, odruchowo po rosyjsku.

- Dziękuję, dotarłam bez problemu – odpowiedziała płynnym rosyjskim, z lekkim akcentem. – Mam nadzieję, że długo nie czekałeś. – Od razu przeszła na „ty". Bezpośrednia, rzeczowa, może nie będzie tak źle.

- Nie, niedawno przyjechałem.

Skinęła głową.

- Jesteś głodny?

Pytanie mnie zaskoczyło. Niestety, zauważyła.

- Wybacz, chyba jestem za bardzo bezpośrednia. Dasz radę się przyzwyczaić?

- Spróbuję. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się… - urwałem. Nie spodziewałem się takiego zachowania ze strony Inkwizytorki, ale jak można komuś delikatnie dać do zrozumienia, że nie uważa się go za człowieka? Nie można.

- Ach. No tak. Pomyślałam, że skoro mamy razem pracować, tak będzie lepiej. Ostatecznie pan pracuje chwilowo dla Inkwizycji, Gorodecki – przeszła na oficjalny styl. Wolałem poprzedni.

- Anton – poprawiłem, z pewną taką nieśmiałością. Nagle odzyskałem wenę. – Przepraszam za tą insynuację, nie chciałem być nieuprzejmy.

Machnęła ręką.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte, temat zamknięty. To jak, jest pan głodny… Anton? – zdecydowała się na kompromis. Zgoda, tak chyba będzie najlepiej; mówienie do Inkwizytora na „ty" było w moim odczuciu co najmniej nie ma miejscu.

Jednak wbrew pierwszemu wrażeniu zdecydowanie miała pewne cechy Inkwizytorki: nawet, jeśli doskonale rozumiała, jakie męki przechodzę, udawała, że wcale tego nie widzi.

- Mogę być – zdecydowałem się na możliwie neutralną odpowiedź.

- Cóż za ostrożność. Dobrze, pytam, bo rano nie miałam czasu na porządne śniadanie i dosłownie konam z głodu.

- W takim razie: jestem głodny – spróbowałem zażartować.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Po drodze z rynku widziałam jakiś kebab.

Na wszystkie nieszczęsne polskie żywe legendy, Inkwizytorzy nie chodzą na kebab! Westchnąłem w duchu. Może jednak czasem zachowują się jak każdy przeciętny Inny albo przeciętny człowiek. Ale takie założenie burzyło mi światopogląd. Tylko częściowo, ale jednak burzyło.

…

Światopogląd legł w gruzach, kiedy Inkwizytorka do naszych kebabów zamówiła colę.

- Heser wyjaśnił panu, na czym dokładnie polega nasze zadanie?

- Tak.

- Dobrze.

Zajęła się jedzeniem, zrobiłem to samo.

Przyglądałem się przechodzącym obok ludziom, gdzieś w tle nadal było słychać akordeon. Zastanawiałem się, co teraz grał.

- „Na wzgórzach Mandżurii" – powiedziała Astrid.

Zamrugałem, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

- Słucham?

- Gra „Na wzgórzach Mandżurii", taki walc – wyjaśniła. Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. – Zauważyłam, że pan słucha. Lubi pan muzykę, Anton?

- Tak. – Trudno, nie potrafiłem normalnie rozmawiać z Inkwizytorką. Zwłaszcza taką, która zachowywała się tak… zwyczajnie. Nawet zwracając się do niej per „pani".

Nie podjęła rozmowy. Domyśliła się widocznie, w czym rzecz, pewnie była dużo starsza, niż na to wyglądała.

- Astrid… - imię z trudem przeszło mi przez usta. – Mogę panią o coś zapytać?

- Proszę pytać.

- Kto właściwie ma inicjować Igora?

Popatrzyła na mnie przenikliwie, jej oczy były nagle bardzo stare, stare wiedzą. Dlaczego właściwie spytałem? Skoro Heser powiedział, że to nie ja inicjuję chłopaka, oczywistym było, że zrobi to Inkwizytor. Inkwizytorka.

- Przecież pan wie – odpowiedziała spokojnie, całą uwagę znów skupiła na jedzeniu, znowu miała tylko dwadzieścia lat.

Wiedziałem. I wiedziałem, że to oznacza jedno – była Ciemną.

- Pani… jest Ciemną, prawda?

Znowu to spojrzenie.

- Jestem Inkwizytorką. Dla nas to nie ma znaczenia.

- Nie ma – powtórzyłem. Nie podzielałem tej opinii.

- Wiem, że dla was to się liczy. Dla pana.

- Ja nie… - zacząłem, ale przerwała mi.

- Wiem, rozumiem. Proszę mi wierzyć, Anton, naprawdę rozumiem.

Może to było coś w sposobie, w jaki na mnie popatrzyła, może to, jak zwróciła się do mnie po imieniu, ale chyba naprawdę jej uwierzyłem. Może to była wiedza, którą zobaczyłem w jej wielkich oczach dziecka.

- Wierzę.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie, nie wierzy pan. Próbuje pan, ale nie wierzy. Proszę posłuchać, Anton. Świat nie jest czarno-biały.

- Wiem.

- Proszę posłuchać. Widzę, że pan wie. Ale widzę, jak się pan przejmuje tym chłopakiem, Anton. Bo będzie Ciemnym? Setki Ciemnych żyje jak zwykli, przyzwoici ludzie. To tylko nazwa. To nie nazwa decyduje, kim będziemy, to my sami. Nasze decyzje, to właśnie się liczy. Tak, niektórzy są tak Ciemni że aż czarni, niektórzy tak Jaśni że są samą bielą. Ale zwykle… jesteśmy szarością. Czasem ciemną, prawie czarną, czasem jasną, prawie białą, czasem taką zwyczajnie szarą. – Pokręciła głową. – Przepraszam za te filozofie, nie czas teraz na to.

Wstała, włożyła kapelusz.

- Idziemy?

Wstałem, powoli poszliśmy w stronę rynku. Na poszukiwanie Igora. Przefarbować jego zwyczajną szarość na ciemniejszy odcień. Wiedziałem, że to konieczne, ale nie potrafiłem się z tym pogodzić. Może dlatego, że znałem Igora, że już raz go zawiedliśmy, że musieliśmy przepisać mu los na nowo. Po co? Żeby teraz powtarzać wszystko od początku? Pomyślałem o Nadii. Wybór był tylko jeden.

…

Obserwowaliśmy Igora spod parasolek jednej z kawiarni. Stał na rynku, obok niego dwójka nieinicjowanych słabych Innych, chłopak siedział obok i pił wodę, dziewczyna przechadzała się wśród widzów, zbierając do cylindra „co łaska". Pewnie przyjechał z przyjaciółmi dorobić sobie w wakacje. Proste sztuczki i trochę iluzji, nic więcej, ale na ludziach robiło to wrażenie.

- Podejdziemy? – spytała Astrid. Poprawiła kapelusz, widocznie słońce raziło ją w oczy.

- Wolałbym zostać. – Dopóki mogłem, nie chciałem się w to mieszać.

Inkwizytorka spojrzała na mnie jakby ze współczuciem.

- Pan musi iść, Anton. On nie spodziewa się z pana strony niczego… żadnej ingerencji – poprawiła się szybko. – Żeby stał się Ciemnym, musi wejść w Zmrok....

- Wiem – przerwałem. Wiedziałem, co chciała powiedzieć.

- On tu jest szczęśliwy. Nie znajdę nic, co mogłoby go popchnąć w stronę Ciemności, nic innego. Ale jeśli zdradzi go ktoś, kogo uważa za przyjaciela…

- Wiem. Wiem.

- Chodźmy.

Wzięła mnie pod ramię – fakt, udając parę nie będziemy wzbudzać zainteresowania – i podeszliśmy bliżej.

Igor właśnie wyciągnął z rękawa czerwoną chusteczkę. Zwinął materiał w zaciśniętej dłoni, lekko rozluźnił palce, palcami drugiej ręki zaczął powoli coś wyjmować. Czerwoną różę. Wokół zachwyceni ludzie bili brawo.

Astrid puściła moje ramię, wrzuciła dziewczynie do cylindra jakiś banknot. Podeszła do Igora i uśmiechnęła się.

- Mogę? – spytała, wyciągając rękę po różę.

Igor odpowiedział uśmiechem.

- Proszę bardzo.

A chwilę później zamarł. Nadal się uśmiechał, twarz miał zastygłą, jak woskowa maska. Zauważył, jak przed Astrid – dla niego zwykłą, ładną dziewczyną – rozstępują się ludzie. A potem zauważył mnie.

Nie miał pojęcia, kim jest Astrid, ale instynktownie poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Prawie, prawie wszedł w Zmrok. Tylko prawie.

- _Czort_! – zaklął pod nosem, ludzie nie słyszeli, nadal zapamiętale bijąc brawo.

Inkwizytorka patrzyła na Igora.

- Spotkamy się jeszcze – powiedziała cicho, w sposób, od którego jeżyły się włosy. Odwróciła się i odeszła, minęła mnie, nawet się nie odwracając, i tak wiedziałem, że muszę z nią iść. Spojrzałem na Igora: odwrócił się, powoli. Czułem bijącą od niego złość.

Wybacz, Igor. Jeśli mam wybrać pomiędzy tobą a życiem moich najbliższych, wybór jest oczywisty.


	5. Rozdział 4

**4**

Od pół godziny stałem przy oknie i przyglądałem się tramwajom. Cudownie nieangażujące zajęcie, dobrze wypełnia czas i pozwala wyłączyć myślenie. Nie chciałem myśleć.

Po powrocie z rynku zdążyłem się już rozpakować – to znaczy cisnąłem walizkę w kąt – wykąpać i obejrzeć kwaterę. Wiele do oglądania nie było. Nocny Patrol załatwił nam lokum w starej kamienicy, niedaleko Wawelu, tuż przy ruchliwym skrzyżowaniu. Hałas, tramwaje co kilka minut, w nocy to musi być porażka. Mieszkanie miało dwa pokoiki – oryginalnie był jeden, malutką kuchnię i łazienkę. Koniec. Zdążyłem też przeczytać kieszonkowy przewodnik po Krakowie, nabyty w kiosku za rogiem. Teraz jedyną dostępną rozrywką było gapienie się przez okno.

Za oknem powoli robiło się ciemno. Tramwaje, niestety, nie zmniejszyły częstotliwości kursowania. Zastanawiałem się, co mogę robić, notebooka niestety znów nie wziąłem. Może odwiedzę Nocny Patrol? Daleko nie mam.

Zanim zdążyłem wprowadzić zamiar w czyn, usłyszałem pukanie.

- Proszę – odpowiedziałem niechętnie.

Od spotkania z Igorem nie odzywałem się do Astrid. Miałem wprawdzie kilka pytań, ale nie chciałem z nią rozmawiać. Ona najwyraźniej ze mną też nie. Widać przez ostatnie parę godzin zmieniła zdanie.

Odwróciłem się, żeby przywitać niechcianego gościa. Zamrugałem. Astrid przebrała się – długa biała spódnica i jakaś czarna bluzka, zabawne, że wybrała akurat takie kolory - i spięła włosy, teraz wyglądał na kilka lat starszą.

- Chciałam pana zaprosić na wino – oznajmiła.

Co proszę?

- Słucham? – zapytałem, lekko zdziwiony.

- Jestem panu winna kilka wyjaśnień, Anton.

- Są aż takie straszne, że bez wina ich nie zniosę?

- Skoro mamy razem pracować, możemy wysilić się na uprzejmość i formę, prawda? - Otaksowała mnie wzrokiem. - Zaczekam na dole.

Wyszła, zamykając drzwi. Jakie zaczekam? W szybie mignęło mi moje odbicie: rozczochrane włosy, koszulka i szorty. Ach. Może rzeczywiście lepiej się przebiorę.

Zajrzałem do walizki, znalazłem jakieś dżinsy i koszulę. Musi wystarczyć, z sandałów nie zrezygnuję.

Poza tym wcale nie mówiłem, że gdziekolwiek idę. No tak… wyglądało na to, że jednak tak. Nie lubiłem takich numerów, głównie dlatego, że działały.

Już w drzwiach przypomniałem sobie o portfelu. Wypadałoby, żebym to ja płacił. Ostatecznie i tak funduje Inkwizycja, mogę być dżentelmenem.

…

Astrid czekała na dole, w bramie. Oparta plecami o ścianę, w uszach miała słuchawki, kabel znikał w jej torebce. Oczy miała przymknięte i nuciła coś pod nosem.

Podszedłem bliżej, starając się nie hałasować. Ciekawe, czego słucha.

_O Panie mój, mój Boże,_

_Zielonooki mój,_

_Póki Ziemia jeszcze kręci się_

_Zadziwiona przez obrót swój_

_Póki ognia i czasu_

_Wystarcza jeszcze jej_

_Daj każdemu po troszeczku_

_I o mnie pamiętać chciej…_

Proszę, proszę, Okudżawa. Tego się nie spodziewałem. To była tylko piosenka, ale zgubiłem gdzieś trochę tej niechęci, którą czułem jeszcze na górze. Może została na schodach.

- Zdecydował się pan jednak – otworzyła oczy. Sięgnęła do torebki żeby wyłączyć odtwarzacz, drugą ręką zdjęła słuchawki. – Idziemy?

Skinąłem głową. Tym razem sam podałem jej ramię. Poszliśmy.

- Interesuje się pani muzyką rosyjską? – zagadnąłem.

- Interesuję się muzyką w ogóle. Rosyjską również. A pan?

- Poniekąd. Klasyką też. – Zastanowiłem się. – Powiem szczerze, zdziwiłem się, że właśnie Okudżawa.

- Nie pasuje? – zaśmiała się krótko, ale szybko spoważniała. – To piękna ballada.

- Ładna – zgodziłem się. Muzyka niezupełnie pod mój gust, cóż, o gustach się nie rozmawia.

- A wsłuchał się pan kiedyś w tekst, Anton?

…

Zgodnie z danymi z przewodnika, wybrała chyba najdroższą restaurację na rynku. Ale za to z tradycjami.

- Białe czy czerwone? – spytała Astrid, przeglądając menu.

- A pani?

- Nie piję – wyjaśniła.

- Proszę coś wybrać – zaryzykowałem uśmiech, choć nie do końca szczery.

Zdecydowała się na białe. Dla siebie zamówiła kawę.

- Mogę o coś zapytać?

Westchnęła. Wyglądała na zmęczoną.

- Niech pan pyta, Anton. O cokolwiek pan chce. Odpowiem.

Nie musiała dodawać, że tajemnic Inkwizycji i nieodpowiednich szczegółów planu i tak mi nie zdradzi, to było oczywiste.

- Skąd pani pochodzi, Astrid?

- Mieszkam w Lozannie.

Kiedyś Olga pokazywała mi jakieś zdjęcia stamtąd. Góry, jezioro. Pamiętałem, że podobało mi się.

- Piękne miejsce.

- Tak – uśmiechnęła się leciutko. – Góry… mają coś w sobie. Chodzi pan czasem po górach, Anton?

- Nie bardzo. – Odpowiedziałem odruchowo. Czy o to jej chodziło? Szczerość za szczerość? Nie wpadaj w paranoję, Gorodecki, w końcu czego ona mogłaby od ciebie chcieć. Planów Hesera ani Zawulona i tak nie znasz.

Zapadła cisza. Kelner przyniósł napoje. Podałem Astrid cukier, nalałem sobie wina. Spróbowałem. Całkiem niezłe, choć przy takiej pogodzie wolałbym zimne piwo.

- Astrid, ile właściwie pani ma lat? Tak, wiem, kobiet nie pyta się o wiek.

- Nie pyta się. - Pokiwała głową. – Więcej niż pan, dużo więcej.

- Mogę strzelać?

- Proszę bardzo.

- Sto?

Zaprzeczyła. Podniosła filiżankę z kawą, powąchała z widoczną przyjemnością.

- Dwieście?

- Trochę więcej.

Zamilkłem na chwilę. Raz już pytałem o to Inkwizytora, oboje wtedy doszliśmy do wniosku, że pytanie nie należało do mądrych.

- Astrid, kim pani…

- Kim byłam? – domyśliła się. – Kiedyś, dawno temu, byłam czarodziejką. Słaby szósty stopień.

Jasna? Jak w takim razie chciała inicjować Igora? Chyba, że na takie okazje Inkwizycja też ma artefakty. Prawdopodobna wersja, ale jednak…

- Pani nie mówi mi całej prawdy – stwierdziłem.

- Nie – przyznała spokojnie. – Obiecałam, że odpowiem, nie że powiem wszystko. – Uniosła filiżankę z kawą. – Pańskie zdrowie.

- Pani zdrowie – odwzajemniłem się, unosząc kieliszek.

Wypiliśmy. Astrid przyglądała mi się, jakby coś sprawdzała.

- Śmiało, niech pan pyta.

Zastanowiłem się. Dlaczego Igor, wiedziałem, sądząc po jego zachowaniu na rynku nie znali się, wybrano ją przypadkiem. To odpada. Zaraz, jest jeszcze Arina.

- Czy pani jest tu tylko w sprawie Igora?

- Nie.

Coraz ciekawiej. W coś ty wdepnął, Gorodecki?

- Dlaczego? – zapytałem w końcu.

Zmrużyła oczy.

- Dlaczego co?

I wtedy właśnie coś mi przyszło do głowy.

- Arina. Dlatego to pani tu jest, prawda?

- Dlatego. – Spojrzała przed siebie, na widoczne na drugim końcu rynku podświetlone wieże Kościoła Mariackiego. - Pamięta pan, co się stało, kiedy znaleźliście Arinę? Kiedy szukaliście księgi Fuaran?

- Kostia i Vitezsław ją znaleźli, a później… Tak, pamiętam.

- Vitezsław był moim krewnym – powiedziała powoli. Złowiła moje spojrzenie. – Och, to nie tak, jak pan myśli. Nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą blisko, był moim mentorem w Inkwizycji, to wszystko. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby to, co się z nim stało, spotkało jeszcze kogoś.

Mówiła chłodno, z opanowaniem. Pełen profesjonalizm, zero emocji. Żywa demonstracja tego, co zawsze powtarzał Heser: chłodna głowa. Bo mimo wszystko podejrzewałem, że Inkwizytorka ma jakieś serce.

- Heser i Wanda mówili, że Arina jest wam potrzebna.

Przez twarz Astrid przemknął cień.

- Jest. Ale są różne sposoby. Nie pytaj więcej.

Więcej nie pytałem. Dalej piliśmy w milczeniu. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy skończyło się wino.

…

- Zmęczony? – zapytała Astrid.

Spacerowaliśmy wokół rynku, jakoś nie spieszyło nam się z powrotem do ciasnej kamienicy. Potrzebowaliśmy powietrza; ja na pewno.

- Nie. – Nie byłem zmęczony, przeciwnie, czułem się rześki i odprężony. Zasługa wina.

- Koło kościoła coś grają, chciałam posłuchać.

Zgodziłem się.

Niedaleko kościoła pod ścianą siedział nasz akordeonista. Grał Mozarta. Wokół zgromadziła się grupka słuchaczy. Wśród nich był Igor.

Zamarłem.

- On nas nie widzi – Astrid dotknęła lekko mojej ręki, później swojego wisiorka. – Nie jako Innych.

Aha, więc to jednak amulet.

Staliśmy z tyłu, słuchając. Astrid zamknęła oczy. Naprawdę lubiła muzykę. Starałem się nie myśleć o Igorze; dobry pomysł z tym winem, pomagało.

Akordeonista zrobił przerwę. Astrid otworzyła oczy, poszperała w torebce i wyciągnęła banknot, chyba stuzłotowy. Zostawiła mnie i podeszła do muzyka. Rozmawiali chwilę, kupiła dwie płyty. Po chwili wróciła do mnie.

- Zostańmy jeszcze chwilę.

Czemu nie.

Akordeonista znów zaczął grać. Jakiś melancholijny walc. W przeciwieństwie do Mozarta, ten utwór pasował.

- Zatańczy pan? – zapytał ktoś obok mnie. Rozpoznałem koleżankę Igora.

- Anuszka, daj spokój – mruknął Igor, ale nie posłuchała.

- Zatańczy – odpowiedziała za mnie Astrid.

O tym, że mogłem odmówić, pomyślałem dopiero, kiedy już tańczyliśmy. Starałem się nie deptać dziewczynie po nogach; nie umiem dobrze tańczyć walca. Ona też nie bardzo potrafiła, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Po co, była na wakacjach, liczyła się dobra zabawa. Ludzie patrzyli na nas z zainteresowaniem, życzliwie.

- Odbijany – Igor upomniał się o koleżankę.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko i zaczęła tańczyć z Igorem. Wyraźnie nie był tym zachwycony. Samą dziewczyną za to był. I dobrze. Baw się, ciesz się, Igor.

- Odbijany? – zapytała cicho Astrid. Nie miałem pewności czy mówi poważnie, czy się ze mnie naśmiewa, ale wyciągnęła do mnie rękę.

W przeciwieństwie do koleżanki Igora, Astrid potrafiła tańczyć. Walca na pewno.

Tańczyliśmy, rynek kręcił się wokół nas i dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że Inkwizytorka może naprawdę jest tym, na kogo wygląda. Normalną, młodą dziewczyną, co z tego, że dwustuletnią. Nie znudziła się jeszcze zwykłym, ludzkim życiem, albo tęskniła za nim.

To było właściwie całkiem miłe, tak tańczyć. Jeden wieczór wakacji, kilka minut, wspomnienie wina w ustach, chłodny rześki wieczór, móc nie myśleć…

I wtedy kilka rzeczy stało się naraz.

Astrid dotknęła amuletu, Igor nas zobaczył, poznał, zatrzymał się gwałtownie, w pół kroku. Rozpoznał w Astrid Inkwizytorkę. Twarz mu stężała. Poczułem falę złości, zawodu, było mu przykro, że go zdradziłem. I wtedy wszyscy troje znaleźliśmy się w Zmroku.

Inkwizytorka trzymała rękę na amulecie.

- Witaj, młody Ciemny.

Igor zaklął, zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Na nic, było już za późno.

- Po co? – warknął. – Czego chcesz?

- To Zawulon chce, nie ja.

- Niech sobie chce.

- Jak uważasz – odparła spokojnie Astrid.

Igor spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechnął się gorzko.

- Miło cię widzieć, Anton.

Zacisnąłem zęby.

- Astrid, powiedz mu.

Inkwizytorka odwróciła się do mnie, bił od niej chłód. W swojej zmrokowej postaci, cała w zimnej bieli, wyglądała jak królowa śniegu. W baśni królowa śniegu zawsze była zła.

- Zawulon mu powie. Powie mu dokładnie to, co trzeba. Jeśli jest mądry, kiedyś zrozumie.

- Co zrozumiem? _Czort_, co zrozumiem? – wybuchnął Igor. – Że wcale nie jesteście lepsi od Zawulona? Że tak samo intrygujecie, że wszyscy są tylko pionkami w waszej cholernej grze? – wyszedł ze Zmroku.

Wyszliśmy ze Zmroku zaraz po nim, zobaczyłem, jak łapie swoją przyjaciółkę za rękę i odchodzą szybko, kłócąc się o coś.

Stało się.

Astrid stała nieruchomo, patrzyła na oddalającą się parę.

- Czym my się różnimy od Zawulona, Astrid? – spytałem głucho. – Czym?

Zamknęła oczy, nic nie powiedziała.

- Kim jesteś, królowo śniegu?

Podeszła do mnie i wzięła mnie za rękę. Dłoń miała zimną.

- A na kogo wyglądam? - spytała. Puściła moją rękę i odwróciła się.

Patrzyłem, jak odchodzi, przez Zmrok. Smukła, biała, zimna, jak sopel lodu. Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś podobnego, ale słyszałem o tym. A nawet gdybym nie słyszał – jej mentorem był Vitezsław.

Wiem, kim jesteś, królowo śniegu.

…

Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze stałem na rynku. Ocknąłem się dopiero na dźwięk telefonu.

- Anton? – To było tylko jedno słowo, ale zrobiło mi się trochę lżej na sercu.

- Swieta! Co u was? – mój głos zabrzmiał dziwnie obco.

- Wszystko dobrze. Ale martwię się o ciebie.

- Nie martw się, dam sobie radę.

Prawie poczułem, jak się uśmiecha.

- Wiem, że dasz. Powodzenia, Anton.

- Dziękuję. Ucałuj Nadię.

Nie musieliśmy mówić nic więcej.

Jedna króciutka rozmowa wystarczyła. Świat się nie zmienił, ale było łatwiej znieść go takim, jakim był. Jest lżej, jeśli się pamięta dlaczego.

Sprawa Igora jest już zamknięta. Została jeszcze Arina. Załatwię to, zrobię co muszę i wrócę do domu. Dam sobie radę.

Nawet, jeśli ta Inkwizytorka jest cholernym Wyższym wampirem.

* * *

Wykorzystany został fragment utworu: „Modlitwa" Bułata Okudżawy, w wolnym tłumaczeniu własnym.


	6. Rozdział 5

**5**

Astrid nie wróciła aż do rana. Wolałem nie zastanawiać się, gdzie była. Czekałem na nią w kuchni, spakowana walizka leżała na podłodze.

Miała zmęczoną, bladą twarz i cienie pod oczami… a mi nie było jej żal.

- Co z Igorem? – Krótko, zwięźle i na temat. Nie roztkliwiaj się, Gorodecki.

- Uciekł – odpowiedziała sucho Astrid. Poszła do swojego pokoju, wróciła prawie od razu, walizkę widocznie spakowała wcześniej. – Myśli, że mu się uda.

- Może Zawulon go nie znajdzie.

- Nie – zgodziła się Inkwizytorka chłodno. – Ja to zrobię.

- Mieliśmy pracować razem?

- Pracujemy. Jadę szukać Igora, pan jedzie szukać Ariny. Nadal pracuje pan pod patronatem Inkwizycji.

- Nie śmiałbym zapomnieć.

Spojrzała na mnie kpiąco, ale prawie natychmiast jej spojrzenie złagodniało.

- Pan jest taki… ludzki, Anton. Taki ludzki.

Zaskoczyła mnie. Co właściwie miała na myśli? Po co to powiedziała?

- Spotkamy się nad Morskim Okiem. – I zniknęła, weszła w Zmrok.

Nie szedłem za nią, nie było sensu. Inkwizycja chadza własnymi drogami.

Wziąłem walizkę, wyszedłem, niespiesznie zamknąłem drzwi. Teraz na Wawel, do Patrolu, oddać im klucze, zameldować o wszystkim, niech przekażą Heserowi, i może podwieszą mi portal w Tatry. I może dowiem się czym do czorta jest to Morskie Oko.

…

Morskie Oko było jeziorem w Tatrach. Ładnym. Te góry zaczęły mi się podobać od momentu przybycia. Na dodatek to mało prawdopodobne, że Arina naprawdę tu jest.

Portal przeniósł mnie prosto przed schronisko, na szczęście było zupełnie pusto. Jakie tam szczęście, pewnie Wanda coś zorganizowała.

Rozejrzałem się: schronisko, jezioro, góry, o, jest droga. Schronisko wyglądało na puste, może jeśli pójdę drogą to kogoś spotkam. Mieli na mnie czekać.

Nie zdążyłem zrobić nawet kroku, kiedy z krzaków wyszedł niedźwiedź. No nie. Niedźwiedź nie był żadnym problemem nawet dla średnio zaawansowanego maga, ale nie chciałem robić mu krzywdy.

- Anton Gorodecki? – przemówił niedźwiedź.

Mag! Wałęsający się po górach w postaci niedźwiedzia! No nie.

Chwilę zajęło, zanim niedźwiedź wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci.

- Andrzej – przedstawił się. – Nocny Patrol Tatrzański, oddział polski.

Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie.

- Chodź, zakwaterujemy cię – „Niedźwiedź" zabrał moją walizkę, nie zdążyłem zaprotestować.

- Macie siedzibę tutaj?

- Tymczasowo. Główny sztab dla rejonu mamy w Zakopanem, górski rezyduje na Hali Gąsienicowej – wyjaśnił uprzejmie.

Weszliśmy po schodach, Andrzej otworzył drzwi.

- Wchodź, wchodź, nie bój się. W okolicy nie spotka cię nic gorszego ode mnie.

…

Kolejnym portalem przenieśliśmy się do jakiejś dolinki. Tu było sporo turystów, ale nie zwrócili na nas uwagi, widocznie Andrzej nas maskował.

- Dużo macie takich portali? – zapytałem, z profesjonalnej ciekawości.

- Całkiem sporo. Wiesz, to góry, czasem trzeba przemieszczać się szybko.

- Jak podwieszacie? Artefakty?

Andrzej roześmiał się.

- Skały.

- Nie żartuj.

- Poważnie. Tu w górach jest dużo Siły, wystarczy od czasu do czasu skupić ją w odpowiednich kamieniach i po sprawie.

Miał rację, Siły było sporo, to się czuło. Ale nie była dla każdego.

- Tam na górze zawsze tak pusto jak dzisiaj?

- Coś ty. Zazwyczaj tłumy, masakra po prostu. Daliśmy komunikat o remoncie drogi, ot, i po sprawie.

Wmieszaliśmy się pomiędzy turystów.

- Macie jakieś konkretne ślady?

Andrzej pokręcił głową.

- Niestety, żadnych konkretów. Jeden z naszych patrolowych podobno widział ją tutaj, to wszystko.

- W takim razie szukajmy.

…

Nie udało nam się nic znaleźć. Zaczynałem podejrzewać, że całe to poszukiwanie Ariny ma jakieś drugie dno, jest przykrywką do czegoś poważniejszego. Problem w tym, że nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, do czego. Jak brakowało mi mojego notebooka. Wstukałbym parę danych, wcisnął Enter i czekał, aż „Mazarrini" policzy wszystko za mnie.

- Andrzej, macie jakiś program do wyliczania intryg?

Patrolowy spojrzał na mnie jakbym był niespełna rozumu.

- Anton, odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie, tylko tak szczerze.

Nie pojąłem, do czego zmierzał, ale zgodziłem się.

- Czy wy tam w Rosji myślicie, że my jesteśmy totalnym zadupiem?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale tu w terenie...

- Dobra, dobra, nie tłumacz się. Też uważamy, że jesteście tam sto lat za cywilizacją, tylko macie więcej kasy niż my. Przynajmniej Dzienny Patrol. Informatyków, Gorodecki, mamy dobrych nawet w terenie. W schronisku jest cały sprzęt, chodź.

Poszliśmy.

...

W schronisku rzeczywiście był sprzęt. Na stole, na samym środku sali. Przy stole obok krzątała się młoda czarodziejka, rozstawiając nakrycia.

- Cześć, chłopaki – przywitała nas pogodnie. Wyglądała na całkiem sympatyczną. Co dziwne, nosiła okulary. – Siadajcie, zaraz obiad – zerknęła za okno; zaczynało się ściemniać. – Obiadokolacja właściwie.

- Daj nam z pięć minut, Gośka, Anton chciał na chwilę zerknąć do kompa.

Czarodziejka spiorunowała Andrzeja wzrokiem.

- Znam ja was facetów i wasze chwilki przy kompie. Najpierw zjecie. Przy okazji – uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko. – Małgorzata. Nocny Patrol Tatrzański.

Co mieliśmy robić? Siedliśmy do stołu.

...

- Co właściwie robicie tutaj w Tatrach? – zapytałem, w połowie dokładki. Te pierogi naprawdę były dobre.

Tatrzańscy patrolowi wymienili spojrzenia.

- Wiesz... – zaczęła czarodziejka. – To naprawdę głupia sprawa. Paru wiedźminów spiknęło się ze słowackimi wilkołakami, przemycają bimber przez granicę...

Prawie zadławiłem się pierogiem.

- Bimber?

- Co jak co, Gorodecki, ale powinieneś wiedzieć co to jest bimber – stwierdził Andrzej.

- Wiem. Ale... bimber? - Ja tu ścigam wiedźmę i ratuję Moskwę, a oni przemycają bimber? Cóż, świat się toczy swoim rytmem.

- No co, też chcą z czegoś żyć. Wielkich mocy nie mają, niezrzeszeni na dodatek, dorobić chcą i tyle. Dzienni też ich szukają, chwilowo są na obserwacji w Bukowinie, nasi podejrzani tam chyba mają rozlewnię.

Dalsze wyjaśnienia przerwało Małgorzacie stukanie w okno. Machnęła ręką, okno otworzyło się. Na parapecie siedział orzeł.

Orzeł, oczywiście, okazał się magiem.

...

Siedzieliśmy we czwórkę przy komputerze. Razem z orłem (Jerzy, Nocny Patrol Tatrzański, mag drugiej klasy). Andrzej walczył z komputerem i swoim autorskim programem wyliczania intryg, „Lady Makbet". Pomimo wpisania wszystkich danych – nie było sensu udawać, każdy Patrol w Europie na pewno już wiedział, co to jest Fuaran – nie wychodziło nic sensownego.

- Brakuje danych – stwierdził Andrzej, zniechęcony.

- Więcej nie mam.

- Coś tu nie gra - Jerzy uważnie przyglądał się schematom. - Igor jest za słaby, żeby cokolwiek zmienić w rozkładzie sił, co najwyżej odwlecze trochę pojawienie się Zwierciadła.

- Wiem. – Naprawdę, nie uważałem za konieczne powtarzanie wszystkich oczywistych rzeczy.

- Jest jeszcze ta Inkwizytorka – przypomniała Małgorzata. – Ale Inkwizycja się nie miesza, nie w ten sposób.

- Gdzie ona teraz właściwie jest? – spytał Jerzy.

- Właściwie to... cholera, nie wiem. Poleciała szukać Igora.

Wszyscy chyba pomyśleliśmy o tym samym.

- Pozostaje tylko pytanie: po co?

...

Nie mogłem spać. Gdzie była Astrid? Dlaczego się nie odzywała? O czym jeszcze się nie dowiedziałem: od niej, od Hesera? Myśl, Gorodecki, myśl.

Otworzyłem okno. Powietrze było zimne, ale potrzebowałem tego. Usiadłem na parapecie. Myśl.

Igor jest słaby, za słaby, żeby wyrównać siły, to jasne. Tu wchodzi Arina ze swoją bezcenną wiedzą. Mogłaby go podnieść do pierwszego poziomu, gdyby miała czas, może dalej. Bez szaleństw, zostańmy przy pierwszym. To już trochę zmienia obraz sytuacji, tyle że wciąż za mało... Stop!

Artefakt, który dała mi Wanda. Nie zabije Ariny, tak? A co, jeśli z powrotem zmieni ją w Ciemną? Nie miałem pojęcia, czy coś takiego w ogóle jest możliwe, ale jeśli gdzieś istnieją takie artefakty, to w archiwach Inkwizycji.

Hm, po co w takim razie Astrid?

Żeby mnie przypilnować? Nie, to bez sensu. Żeby przypilnować Wandy? To już prędzej. Wanda wyraźnie dała do zrozumienia, że wiedzę Ariny uważa za zbędną dla świata. A może Astrid miała zwerbować kogoś z polskich Patroli?

Moment, szukajmy najprostszych rozwiązań. Arina... właściwie, może wystarczyłaby sama Arina? Zawulon, Igor z mocnym pierwszym poziomem i Arina, to miało sens. W końcu Nadia jest jeszcze dzieckiem, a Swietłana nadal jest w rezerwie. I w takim razie Astrid miała za zadanie jedynie inicjować Igora i dopilnować sprawy Ariny, może nawet ma taki sam amulet jak ja.

To zbyt proste i oczywiste, żeby było prawdziwe. Z drugiej strony, raz już wydawało się, że najbardziej oczywista opcja, jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobna, jest prawdziwa, ale nie zorientowaliśmy się na czas. Nie skończyło się dobrze.

Coś jeszcze było nie w porządku, czułem to. Niestety, nie mogłem sprawdzić. Braku danych nie przeskoczy nawet komputer.

Widoczny znak, że czas spać. Wróciłem do łóżka.

Na moim śpiworze siedziała mała jaszczurka. Jak ona tu wlazła? Chciałem ją wyrzucić, nawet nie uciekała. Szkoda mi się zrobiło gadzinki.

- Możesz zostać – powiedziałem cicho, świadomy, że mówienie do jaszczurki nie świadczy dobrze o człowieku. Wgramoliłem się do śpiwora, uważając, żeby nie uszkodzić jaszczurki. – Ale rano cię wyrzucam.

Chyba jej to nie przeszkadzało, bo zwinęła się w kłębek koło mnie i zasnęła.

...

Kiedy się obudziłem, pozostali byli już na nogach. Andrzej kończył zwijać śpiwory, świeżutki, wypoczęty i radosny jak skowronek.

Wyszedłem do łazienki. Po drodze minąłem się z Małgorzatą, też już zupełnie przytomną; z parteru słychać było klekot talerzy – Jerzy szykował śniadanie.

To, co zastałem po powrocie do pokoju, lekko mnie zdziwiło. Już tylko lekko – chyba zaczynałem się przyzwyczajać. Cała trójka tatrzańskich patrolowych stała rządkiem pod ścianą, jakby na coś czekali. Kiedy zobaczyłem swoje łóżko, zrozumiałem, na co.

Na moim śpiworze, zamiast jaszczurki, siedziała rozczochrana młoda czarodziejka. Na oko średni piąty stopień Siły. Pewnie dlatego zmieniała się w jaszczurkę; dziwne, że w ogóle się zmieniała.

- Cześć, Anton – zagaiła wesoło, najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiła.

Ja nieco mniej.

- Kim jesteś i co właściwie robisz w moim śpiworze? – zapytałem, trochę jednak zirytowany.

- Wybacz głupią sytuację – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Wstała, wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. – Anna. Nocny Patrol Tatrzański.

Co miałem zrobić? Przywitałem się.

- Dobrze. Ale co robisz w moim śpiworze?

Zmieszała się lekko.

- No, bo… Chłopcy założyli się, czy którejś z nas uda się uwieść Wyższego maga bez bezpośredniej pomocy magii.

Zaczynałem przeczuwać, do czego to zmierza.

- I stwierdziłam, że przy pierwszej wizycie jakiegoś Wyższego maga u nas udowodnię im, że to możliwe i że się z nim prześpię.

Zaśmiałem się; to bezpośrednie wyjaśnienie zupełnie mnie rozbroiło.

- Warunki umowy uważam za spełnione – mrugnąłem do sprytnej czarodziejki, wyszczerzyła się radośnie w odpowiedzi.

- Chłopaki, wisicie nam oryginalnego francuskiego szampana – oznajmiła radośnie Małgorzata.

- Czy za żonatego maga należy się jakaś premia? – zainteresowałem się nagle.

Dziewczęta wymieniły pełne satysfakcji spojrzenia.

- I gotujecie przez najbliższe trzy tygodnie! – oznajmiła triumfalnie Małgorzata.

Oni są nienormalni, słowo daję, oni tu wszyscy są nienormalni. Co gorsza, to zaraźliwe.

- Dobrze, sprawę śpiwora uznaję za zamkniętą. Czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

Anna otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała.

- No, śmiało – zachęciłem.

- Chrapiesz…


	7. Rozdział 6

**6**

Od rana patrolowaliśmy dolinę. Koście-… coś kościanego z nazwy, w każdym razie. Padało. Nie, złe określenie. Lało. Poza nami w dolinie nie było żywej duszy.

- Rozdzielamy się – zarządził Jerzy. – Sprawdź schronisko. Nikogo dziś nie powinno być poza jednym naszym, dopilnowaliśmy tego, ale uważaj na wszelki wypadek.

- Będę uważał.

Jerzy skręcił w lewo i zaczął wspinać się pod górę – droga była łatwa, ale nie w takim deszczu. Ja poszedłem prosto.

...

Schronisko wyglądało na puste. Dokładnie sprawdziłem całe, ale nikogo nie znalazłem. Przeszedłem przez salę na dole do bocznych drzwi, wyszedłem i potknąłem się o coś. Spojrzałem pod nogi. Na schodach leżał nieprzytomny starszy mag.

Zbiegłem ze schodów na polanę przed schroniskiem...

- Witaj, Gorodecki.

Arina stała na środku polany. Nie zamierzała uciekać.

- Nie bój się, on żyje. Jeszcze. Czego chcesz? – nadal mówiła uprzejmie, ale w jej głosie brzmiało ostrzeżenie.

- Przecież dobrze wiesz, Arino.

Zaśmiała się.

- Doskonale wiem. Jestem tylko ciekawa, co mi powiesz.

- Po co mam mówić? Wiesz.

Wstała.

- Skończ to, Gorodecki. Nie wystarczyłoby zapytać, co? Trzeba od razu mnie ścigać? Inkwizycja chce dostać moją wiedzę, tak?

- Chyba nie mnie powinnaś o to pytać.

Arina popatrzyła na mnie wyczekująco.

- A nie pomyślałeś nigdy, że może Inkwizycja ma własne plany? Ze tak naprawdę chcą władzy nad światem, którą wy im oddajecie?

Starałem się pamiętać, że Arina, kiedy chce, potrafi być naprawdę przekonywująca, nawet kiedy nie mówi prawdy. Ale to, co mówiła, brzmiało brzydko prawdziwie. Tylko co miałem zrobić?

- Nie mnie to osądzać. Poddaj się, Arino – zaoferowałem. Nie chciałem robić jej krzywdy. Przynajmniej dopóki nie będę musiał.

- I oddać się w ręce Inkwizycji? Nigdy. Po co to robisz, co? Powiedz. Skoro nie wiesz, kto ma rację.

Zacisnąłem rękę na amulecie.

- A jak myślisz?

Arina pokręciła głową.

- Miłość to piękna rzecz, ale kiedyś cię zgubi. Wiesz czemu? – uśmiechnęła się powoli. – Miłość, każda, jest ślepa.

Weszła w Zmrok, szybko wszedłem za nią. Rzuciło mną o ścianę schroniska – w Zmroku było drewnianym szałasem, wpadłem między stare gałęzie.

- Siła z natury jest Siłą dla wiedźm – dobiegł mnie głos Ariny. – Jesteś silny, ale jesteś na moim terenie.

Jakie amulety miała? Jakie eliksiry? Co jeszcze przygotowała?

Spróbowałem wstać, wciąż lekko oszołomiony. Arina pochylała się nade mną.

- Wybacz, Anton, lubiłam cię. Ale nie lubię, kiedy się na mnie poluje.

Poczułem na piersi coś ostrego. Arina trzymała w dłoni dobrze mi znany, drewniany kindżał.

- To nic osobistego, Gorodecki.

Kłąb białej mgły zmaterializował się nagle z niższych warstw Zmroku, otoczył Arinę, zakotłowało się. Mgłę gwałtownie wyrzuciło w bok, aż pod las, w locie zmieniła się w Astird.

Arina klęczała na ziemi, nadal ściskając w dłoni drewniany kindżał, teraz powalany krwią. Dyszała ciężko, zmęczona.

- Głupia! – Arina wstała. Nie odniosła poważniejszych obrażeń. – Myślałaś, że nie przygotuję się na wampira?

Tutaj była za silna, nawet dla mnie. Musiałem coś zrobić, już, natychmiast... Amulet.

Arina nadal była zajęta Astrid. Rzuciłem. Amulet opadł na trawę tuż obok stóp Ariny, rzemień wyciągnął się i błyskawicznie okręcił wokół jej nóg.

Arina powoli pochyliła głowę, dostrzegła rzemień i amulet.

- Ach. Może jednak was nie doceniłam.

Chwilowo była niegroźna, przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję. Astrid, co z Astird?

Pobiegłem w stronę lasu. Leżała pod drzewem, jej szata powoli nasiąkała krwią. Krew w Zmroku... _Czort!_

Wyszedłem ze Zmroku, wyciągnąłem Astrid. Otworzyła oczy.

- Arina? – zapytała ostro.

- Unieruchomiona amuletem. Chyba. – Nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić.

Wcisnęła mi coś w rękę, jakiś kamień.

- Oddasz Igorowi.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, co oznacza taka ilość krwi. Wampiry mogły się regenerować, ale potrzebowały do tego Siły. Inkwizytorka straciła swoją razem z wylaną w Zmroku krwią. Umierała.

_Czort!_ Jeśli ona mi tu umrze... Wolałem nie myśleć, co zrobi Inkwizycja. Poza tym... nie mogłem jej nie pomóc. W końcu to nie było aż tak wiele.

Odwinąłem rękaw, odsłaniając lewy nadgarstek, podsunąłem jej rękę do ust.

- Bierz.

Oczy rozszerzyły jej się ze zdziwienia.

- Bierz! – powtórzyłem. Nie było czasu. – Bierz, zanim się rozmyślę.

Powolutku skinęła głową.

Zamknąłem oczy; nie chciałem na to patrzeć. Poczułem na ręku oddech Astrid, później dotknięcie dwóch ostrych zębów. Zabolało, kiedy zęby przebiły skórę.

To nie było miłe, czuć, jak wypija ze mnie krew. Dziwne, ale coś we mnie nie chciało, żeby przestała – pomimo świadomości, że to tylko jakiś wampirzy urok.

Astrid stanowczym ruchem odsunęła moją rękę od ust.

- Dość. Dość.

Nie wypiła więcej niż kilka łyków. Widać wystarczyło, wyglądała już dużo lepiej. I na pewno nie miała zamiaru umierać.

Obejrzała moją rękę.

- Szybko się zagoi. – Spojrzała na mnie. – Dziękuję. Chociaż nie ma odpowiedniego podziękowania za to, co zrobiłeś.

Spróbowała wstać, nie dała rady. Pomogłem jej, razem podnieśliśmy się z ziemi.

- Nie przesadzaj, to było tylko kilka łyków. Nie wiem, jak ci to może wystarczyć.

- Nie chodzi o ilość. – Kiedy na mnie patrzyła, miała taki wyraz oczu, jakby widziała mnie po raz pierwszy. – Chodzi o to, że oddałeś dobrowolnie. To ma wielką moc. Dziękuję ci, Jasny.

Chciałem szybko zmienić temat.

- Co z Ariną?

Znowu była Inkwizytorką, z chłodnym, obojętnym spojrzeniem.

- Nie ma już Ariny.

Stanęła o własnych siłach, wślizgnęła się w Zmrok. Poszedłem za nią.

Ariny nie było. Tylko amulet nadal leżał na swoim miejscu. Astrid podniosła amulet, już zupełnie rozładowany. Wyszliśmy ze Zmroku.

Kamień w moim ręku był ciepły. Zaczynałem rozumieć.

- To nie artefakt Wandy zabił Arinę – Inkwizytorka zaczęła mówić, zanim zapytałem. – Miałeś tylko zatrzymać ją w Zmroku.

- Wystarczy.

Wiedziałem już, co trzymam w dłoni. Siłę Ariny. Bez której nie mogła przeżyć w Zmroku. Odeszła, razem ze swoją wiedzą, której już nikt nie wykorzysta.

Wcześniej Igor nie był wystarczająco silny, żeby zmienić sytuację moskiewskich Patroli. Po wchłonięciu całej Siły Ariny - już będzie.

...

Wanda stała pod oknem, rozmawiając telepatycznie z Heserem.

Czemu Heser nie odezwał się do mnie? Zawsze to robił, wiedział, kiedy mam wątpliwości. W końcu kiedyś byłem jego uczniem. Dlaczego teraz milczał?

Czekałem, sam już nie wiedząc na co.

Wanda odwróciła się do nas. Oczy miała bardzo stare.

- Pytaj – powiedziała po prostu, patrząc na mnie.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak?

- Bo potrzebowaliście tej wiedzy – odpowiedziała Wanda. Głos miała tak zmęczony jak oczy. – A ta wiedza nie powinna była zaistnieć, nigdy. Żałuję, że tak się stało. I zanim zapytasz: tak, zrobiłabym to jeszcze raz, gdybym musiała. Co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć?

Wstałem. Chciałem stąd wyjść. Ale dopiero, kiedy dostanę jeszcze jedną odpowiedź.

- Heser.

- Czemu sam go nie zapytasz?

Wyszedłem, powstrzymując się od trzaśnięcia drzwiami.

...

Astrid czekała w moim pokoju.

- Wyjdź – rzuciłem już od progu.

- Musimy porozmawiać.

Przeżycia z dzisiejszego dnia wreszcie dały o sobie znać. Wkurzyłem się. W dwóch krokach znalazłem się przy Inkwizytorce, zdecydowany wyrzucić ją za drzwi. Dosłownie.

- Wyjdź stąd. W tej chwili. Nie pozwoliłem ci tu wejść.

Nawet nie drgnęła. Zamiast tego wyjęła z torebki papierosa, zapaliła go i podała mi. Zawahałem się, ale wziąłem. Musiałem się jakoś uspokoić.

- Jest pewna rzecz, o której powinieneś wiedzieć – powiedziała, obserwując, jak nerwowo spaceruję po pokoju.

- Co takiego?

- Arina żyje.

- Co?!

- Nie pytaj mnie, nie wiem, jak. Może nie oddała całej Siły, może faktycznie mogła czerpać prosto z gór. Właśnie dzwoniła Wanda, Arinę widzieli tatrzańscy patrolowi.

- Co robimy?

Astrid spochmurniała.

- A jak sądzisz, co ona teraz zrobi?

Miałem dość ludzi, pytających mnie w kółko, co ja sądzę.

- Może wróci do Ciemnych. I pewnie będzie się mścić.

Dlaczego ona tak na mnie patrzyła?

- Anton, z nas dwojga tylko ty masz rodzinę.

Zamarłem.

- Nie. Nie pozwolę jej. Idziemy! – rzuciłem się do drzwi.

- Czekaj! Poprzednio nie dałeś jej rady, będziesz potrzebował Siły!

- I tak nie mam skąd jej wziąć! – rzuciłem przez ramię, wybiegając z pokoju.

Wanda, potrzebowałem Wandy i portalu.

Wpadłem na Astrid, dobiegając do bramy.

- Bierz.

Nie zrozumiałem.

- Co?

Westchnęła z irytacją nad moim brakiem domyślności.

- Siłę.

- Ale ty... Jak? Skąd?

- Nieważne. Mam. – Położyła dłonie na moich ramionach, próbując mnie uspokoić. - Bierz, Jasny.

Odetchnąłem głęboko. Przypomniałem sobie, jak wtedy szedłem przez Moskwę, i sięgnąłem. Siła była niespokojna, wzburzona, ale jasna. Brałem, brałem, sama wlewała się we mnie, powinienem przestać, tylko że Siły wcale nie ubywało.

Dość, nie mogłem już wziąć więcej. Odsunąłem się.

- Dlaczego?

Żachnęła się.

- Za dużo pytasz. Dlatego, że pewien Jasny zrobił coś podobnego dla mnie, wystarczy? – Przechyliła głowę, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwała, zmarszczyła brwi. – Idź, szybko. Powodzenia.

- A ty?

Była już w trakcie przemiany, ale zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

- Zawulon tu jest.

...

Spotkałem Wandę w połowie drogi na Wawel.

- Bierz, pomoże ci w podróży – wcisnęła mi coś do ręki. – Gotowy?

Nie pytałem, skąd wszystko wie. Otworzyła portal. Wszedłem. I wtedy portal wybuchnął.

Ostatnim, co dotarło do mnie przed utratą przytomności, był śmiech Zawulona.

...

Pochylała się nade mną znajoma twarz. Wanda. Co się stało?

Zamrugałem, spróbowałem się podnieść, opadłem na plecy. Leżałem na chodniku.

Już pamiętałem. Portal. Zawulon.

Ktoś przyklęknął obok Wandy. Heser?!

- Anton?

Jęknąłem. Lewa ręka nieznośnie paliła.

- Portal wybuchnął, Heserze – tłumaczyła cicho Wanda. - To-...

- Wiem, kto to. – Heser pochylił się nade mną, popatrzył mi w oczy. Jego spojrzenie natychmiast przywróciło mi przytomność umysłu. – Anton.

- Tak? – zapytałem słabo. Zamknąłem oczy. Nie, proszę, nie.

- Swietlana i Nadia... – głos Hesera na moment się załamał. - Tak mi przykro, Anton, nie zdążyliśmy nic zrobić.

Wanda miała na tyle litości, żeby odesłać mnie z powrotem w nieświadomość.


	8. Rozdział 7

**7**

Trzeciego dnia wyszedłem z pokoju. Tylko raz, po wódkę. Nie chciałem już więcej myśleć. Dlaczego? Dlaczego?!

Pytać też już nie miałem siły. Nic już nie miałem.

Z sąsiedniego pokoju dochodziły ciche dźwięki muzyki.

_I chociaż wszystko poszło źle_

_Przed Panem Pieśni skłonię się_

_Zaśpiewam jedno słowo: Alleluja_

Zaśmiałem się gorzko. Nie zaśpiewam. Wykrzyczę, jedno słowo. Dlaczego?!

Otworzyłem butelkę. Może, jeśli wypiję wystarczająco dużo, przestanę na chwilę widzieć twarze Świetlany i Nadii. Których inaczej niż we wspomnieniach już nigdy nie zobaczę.

…

Gdzieś pod koniec drugiej szklanki zza drzwi dosłyszałem fragment jakiejś rzewnej ballady.

_Na zielonych brzegów tle_

_Twarz błysnęła w lustra szkle_

Gdzie mój odtwarzacz? Upijałem się na depresyjnie, nie na smutno, ale musiałem przy takiej muzyce?

_Przerwaną nić porywa wiatr_

_Zwierciadło pękło, a z nim świat_

...

Pokój falował, chwiał się i zamazywał. Spróbowałem dojść do łóżka, ale upadłem.

- Anton?

Serce mi się ścisnęło. Nie, to przecież niemożliwe… Odwróciłem głowę; pokój nadal falował. Na progu stała… nie, to niemożliwe! A może, może jednak? Proszę, Wielka Światłości, niech to będzie prawda!

- Anton? – Kobieta podeszła bliżej, wyraźnie się niepokoiła.

Nie mogłem rozpoznać rysów twarzy, wszystko się zamazywało i rozpływało, ale te włosy, takie piękne, złote, te włosy… Przyklękła przy mnie, na podłodze, spróbowała mnie podnieść. Była ciepła, była prawdziwa, była żywa. Coś słonego i gorącego spadło mi na usta. Płakałem.

- Swieta… Swietka… - szeptałem gorączkowo, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to naprawdę.

- Anton, coś ty ze sobą zrobił? – w jej głosie brzmiał wyrzut, nie mogłem tego znieść, nie teraz, nie w takiej chwili. Nie chciałem jej sprawić przykrości, już nigdy więcej.

- Swietka, myślałem, że nie żyjesz… Heser mówił… - chciałem jej powiedzieć tyle rzeczy, ale język odmówił współpracy, za dużo wypiłem, niech to! Mogłem tylko bez końca powtarzać jej jedno słowo. – Swietka… Swietka… Jesteś tu, Swietka…

Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie, trochę niezdarnie – przeklęta wódka! – i mocno przytuliłem. Chyba też płakała.

- Anton…

Głaskałem ją po tych cudownych włosach, moja Swieta, żywa, żywa, pomyliłeś się, Heserze, a może kłamałeś, to bez znaczenia, jesteśmy razem, już zawsze będziemy…

- Anton.

- Jestem tu, Swietka. Jestem, już zawsze będę. Obiecuję, przysięgam, przysięgnę ci na co tylko chcesz!

Objęła mnie rękami za szyję, przytuliła, taka ciepła, żywa, żywa!

- Nie trzeba. – Teraz to ona głaskała mnie po włosach, uspokajała. – Nie trzeba, Anton. Wierzę ci. Wierzę.

Spróbowałem się podnieść i wziąć ją na ręce, upadłem znowu, niech to, dlaczego musiałem tyle wypić…

- Pomogę ci, Anton.

Pomogła mi wstać, doprowadziła do łóżka, usiadłem, przewróciłem się na plecy, nie miałem już siły się podnieść…

- Przepraszam, Swietka…

Położyła się obok, pogłaskała mnie po policzku, chyba dalej płakałem, ona chyba też, istny melodramat, ale to nie było ważne, nic już nie było ważne… Spróbowałem ją pocałować, pozwoliła, nie odsunęła się, przytuliłem ją mocno, mocno, już nigdy nie puszczę, nie pozwolę jej nigdzie odejść, zostaniemy tak, zostaniemy… Pocałowałem ją znowu, całowałem jej zapłakane oczy, mokre policzki, usta…

- Swietka, najdroższa…

Załkała nagle, odsunęła się, wyplątała z moich objęć, ześlizgnęła się z łóżka, spróbowałem się podnieść, ciało nie chciało mnie słuchać…

- Swieta! Swietka, zaczekaj! Zaczekaj, nie zostawiaj mnie!

Oddalała się, widziałem już tylko złotą plamę jej włosów, pokój zaczynał wirować, Swieta nadal płakała, już nie słyszałem nic innego, przejmujący płacz Swiety, dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego?!

- Swieta! Nie odchodź! Proszę! Swieta! Swietka! Swietka… nie odchodź…

…

Obudził mnie potworny ból głowy. I dobiegające z pokoju obok głosy, Astrid pewnie rozmawiała przez telefon. Tylko dlaczego tak głośno?

Zwlokłem się z łóżka. Aspiryna. Potrzebuję aspiryny. Doczłapałem się do łazienki, odkręciłem kran, piłem, piłem, piłem. Podstawiłem głowę pod wodę. Niewiele pomogło.

Przetarłem oczy dłonią. Śniło mi się coś, nie pamiętam… Zastanowię się później.

…

Drzwi do pokoju Astrid były uchylone, zajrzałem, starając się zachowywać jak najciszej. Wampiry mają słuch dobry jak człowiek na ostrym kacu.

Astrid krążyła po pokoju, wyraźnie zdenerwowana. W fotelu siedział jakiś mężczyzna, jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego: Inkwizytor.

- Odmawiam dalszego udziału – oświadczyła Astrid stanowczo, choć głos jej drżał.

- Wiedziałaś, na co się decydujesz! – Mężczyzna podniósł głos. – Wiedziałaś, i nie wypełniłaś zadania. Co chcesz z tym zrobić teraz?

- Wiedziałam – odpowiedziała Astrid. Odetchnęła głęboko. Kiedy znów się odezwała, głos miała spokojny, opanowany. – Wiedziałam, ale nie rozumiałam. Teraz rozumiem i odmawiam. Nie zrobię tego. Nie jemu.

Komu? Czego?

- To był twój pomysł. Nie ma innego sposobu! Jak inaczej chcesz go zwrócić w stronę Ciemności?

Odpowiedziała bardzo cicho, bardzo pewnym głosem.

- Nie chcę.

- W takim razie to wszystko na marne. Na marne, słyszysz?! W takim razie to wszystko czeka go drugi raz!

- Nie. Jest sposób.

- Tylko Ciemność.

- Inkwizycja. – To zabrzmiało, jakby stawiała warunek.

- To za mało!

- To dość, Cyrusie. – To wydawało się zupełnie nie na miejscu, ale uśmiechnęła się. – Łatwiej zrobić pół kroku niż cały, nieprawdaż?

Mężczyzna uspokoił się nagle.

- Nie mówisz poważnie…

- Mówię.

Mówiła. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale mówiła bardzo poważnie.

- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie chciałaś.

- Nadal nie chcę. Ale teraz mam powód. Przekaż moją decyzję Trybunałowi.

- Wrócisz?

- A jak sądzisz, Cyrusie?

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, jakby się żegnali.

- Powodzenia, Jasna.

Przytuliła go, krótko, szybko, zdecydowanie.

- Dam sobie radę.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Właśnie tego się obawiam.

Zniknął. Wszedłem do pokoju. Astrid natychmiast odwróciła się do mnie, pewnie jednak mnie usłyszała.

- Musimy porozmawiać, Anton.

Przytaknąłem.

…

Usiedliśmy w kuchni, zaparzyła mi kawę.

- Anton, muszę panu coś powiedzieć.

- Słucham.

- Proszę obiecać, że pan nie wyjdzie, dopóki nie skończę.

- Nie wyjdę.

Spacerowała po kuchni nerwowo.

- Anton, ja… Okłamałam pana.

Czekałem.

- Pańska żona i córka…

Zamarłem. Nie, nie mów dalej! Nie mów! Nie zniosę tej rozmowy…. Nagle z całą wyrazistością przypomniałem sobie swój sen. Swietlana. Swietka….

- One żyją.

Świat się zatrzymał. Próbowałem wziąć oddech, ale brakowało mi powietrza.

- Żyją, są całe i zdrowe. – Zdjęła z szyi amulet, rzuciła go na podłogę, nadepnęła, zachrzęściło tłuczone szkło.

Poczułem obecność Swietlany i Nadii, tak jak mogłem je wyczuć wcześniej, zawsze. Wróciło powietrze. Żyją. Żyją! Przez długą chwilę czułem tylko wszechogarniający spokój, szczęście. Żyją.

Później przypomniałem sobie o reszcie świata.

- Heser… - wycedziłem przez zęby, wzbierała we mnie wściekłość.

- Okłamał pana. Ja także.

- Dlaczego? _Czort_, dlaczego w ten sposób?!

- Żeby zapobiec pojawieniu się Zwierciadła. Żeby to co było dla pana prawdą przez kilka dni, nigdy się nie wydarzyło. – Nie próbowała się usprawiedliwiać. Tłumaczyła.

Nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie głosu. Byłem wściekły na Hesera, na Astrid, na nich wszystkich. Byłem szczęśliwy, że Swieta i Nadia były bezpieczne. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, pozwoliłem, żeby gniew ze mnie spłynął. Najgorsze było to, że mimo wszystko nie potrafiłem całkiem potępić Hesera. Zaczynałem go rozumieć.

- Okłamaliśmy pana wszyscy. Ja, Heser, nawet Wanda. Wybraliśmy mniejsze zło.

Powoli wszystko zaczynało do mnie docierać ze zdumiewającą wyrazistością.

- Arina nie żyje, prawda? Od tamtego dnia w dolinie?

- Tak.

Opanowałem się.

- Proszę mi powiedzieć jedno. Jak chcieliście wykorzystać to kłamstwo?

- Żeby przeszedł pan na stronę Ciemności.

- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

- Wczoraj wieczorem... Co by się stało, gdyby Swietłana nie wyszła?

Gwałtownie wypuściłem powietrze. Skąd wiedziała? Odpowiedź była tylko jedna.

- To nie była Swietłana.

- Nie. - Odwróciła się, nie widziałem jej twarzy, zasłoniętej włosami. - To byłam ja. Jest pan pewien, Anton, że gdyby rano dowiedział się pan prawdy, nie przeszedłby pan na stronę Ciemności? Gdyby myślał pan, że zdradził pamięć żony? – zapytała cicho.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Bo nie byłem pewien.

Wstałem.

- Może pani przekazać Heserowi, że nie wrócę do Patrolu.

- On już wie.

- Sprawdziliście każdą możliwość, co?

- Przecież pan wie i rozumie.

Już stałem w drzwiach.

- Ostatnie pytanie.

- Dlaczego? Pan uratował mi życie, Anton. Nie mogę w zamian oddać panu życia. Byłam winna przynajmniej prawdę.

* * *

Wykorzystane zostały fragmenty utworów: „Hallelujah" Leonarda Cohena oraz „The Lady of Shalott" Loreeny McKennitt (na podstawie poematu A. Tennysona); oba w wolnym tłumaczeniu własnym.


	9. Rozdział 8

**8**

Gotycka sala była pełna po brzegi. Pośrodku siedziało trzech Inkwizytorów, przewodniczył im Cyrus. Po obu stronach Jaśni i Ciemni. Część Patroli krakowskich, Patrol tatrzański, Ziemowit, Wanda; tuż obok Heser i Zawulon.

Na samym środku sali, twarzą do Inkwizytorów, stała Astrid. Po raz pierwszy widziałem ją odzianą w czerń.

Wszyscy z zapartym tchem czekaliśmy na wyrok Inkwizycji. Pracownicy Patroli często wstępowali w szeregi Inkwizytorów, ale nigdy nie słyszałem, by kiedykolwiek stało się odwrotnie.

Cyrus wstał.

- Astrid Delafère, czy jesteś zdecydowana opuścić szeregi Inkwizycji i odtąd służyć sprawie Ciemności?

- Tak.

- Zostałaś przyjęta w poczet Dziennego Patrolu Moskwy.

Zawulon uśmiechał się. Heser unikał mojego wzroku, Astrid także.

Tylko Wanda podeszła do mnie.

- Chodź. Jest jeszcze coś, co musisz zrozumieć, młody magu.

A później otworzyła portal i zabrała nas oboje w góry.

...

Patrzyliśmy, w ciszy. Ranek był czysty, krystaliczny.

- Tu jest Siła – powiedziała Wanda. Wpatrywała się w jasną wodę.

- Tak. Ale nie dla wszystkich.

- Nie. Dla tych, którzy potrafią iść pod górę.

To było pytanie, tak wyraźne, jakby powiedziała je na głos. Potrafisz iść pod górę, młody magu?

- To niełatwe.

- Och, życie nie jest lekkie.

Zastanawiałem się. Na pewno nie zabrała mnie tu bez powodu. Ale chyba nie po to, żeby powiedzieć mi, że życie jest ciężkie?

Wanda nadal patrzyła na góry. Były piękne. Boleśnie piękne.

- Pamiętać, co jest na szczycie – nie od razu zorientowałem się, że powiedziałem to głośno.

- Masz rację, młody magu – Wanda uśmiechnęła się. – Pamiętać, po co się idzie. Nie jest łatwiej, ale wtedy można znaleźć siłę.

Milczeliśmy. Góry milczały z nami. Dobrze nam było tak razem, z tym milczeniem.

Tylko jedna rzecz nadal nie dawała mi spokoju.

- Wando?

- Tak?

- Jaśni i Ciemni. Czym my się różnimy?

- Czasem w ogóle się nie różnimy.

- Zauważyłem...

- Wszyscy wykorzystujemy i poświęcamy pionki. Wszyscy snujemy własne, małe i duże plany i intrygi. Wszyscy chcemy, żeby to nasze było na wierzchu. Wiesz, co nas różni? Tylko jedna rzecz. Sumienie.

- Ciemni go nie mają?

- Och, nie. Wszyscy je mamy. Trudno o nim zapomnieć, prawda? Odbiera pewność. Każe się wahać. Ciemni się nie wahają. Wiesz dlaczego, młody magu? Mają czyste sumienia, bo nigdy ich nie używają.

- Wando… przecież twój brat…

- Dlatego tak dobrze to wiem.

- Ale w takim razie…

Popatrzyła na mnie, jej mądre oczy śmiały się, ale nadal był w nich smutek.

- Przecież to mój brat. – Zamyśliła się na chwilę, spojrzała w niebo, jakby mogła tam kogoś dostrzec. – Nawet Ciemni mają uczucia, młody magu. I potrafią być lojalni. Nie wszyscy, ale są tacy, którzy potrafią.

Patrzyliśmy na góry aż do wieczora. Dopiero wtedy Wanda znowu się odezwała.

- Czekają na nas.

...

Czekali na krakowskim rynku. Oba miejscowe Patrole, i cały tatrzański. Zajęliśmy całą jedną restaurację, nawet nie trzeba było nic wymyślać, Wanda po prostu zamówiła wszystkie miejsca na jeden wieczór. Pod ścianą siedział znajomy akordeonista.

Rozmawialiśmy, piliśmy, tańczyliśmy. Żeby to złe poszło w niepamięć.

Niestety, tak łatwo nie mogło pójść. Wprawdzie nie było Hesera ani Zawulona, była za to Astrid.

- Tańczy pan, Anton? – zapytała Wanda. Doskonale wiedziała, że tak, i że jej nie odmówię.

Akordeonista grał, znów jakiś walc. Kilkoro innych patrolowych też wstało. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, że Ziemowit poprosił do tańca Astrid.

Tańczyliśmy, rynek się kręcił. Świat się kręcił, zmienił miejsce. I ja zmieniłem. Nie wrócę już do Nocnego Patrolu. Wybaczcie, przyjaciele, nie mogę. Nie wiem, gdzie pójdę. Ale świat się kręci, któregoś dnia przekręci się tak, że znowu będę na właściwym miejscu.

_Póki Ziemia jeszcze kręci się…_

- Odbijany? – odezwał się jakiś męski głos; rozpoznałem Ziemowita.

Wanda skinęła głową, z lekkim uśmiechem. Brat wyciągnął do niej rękę i chwilę potem tańczyli już razem. A ja zostałem z Astrid.

Nie wypadało, żebym teraz ją zostawił, więc tańczyliśmy. Ale cisza między nami nie była taką ciszą jak w górach, z Wandą. Nie wiem, co myślała Astrid, ja nie chciałem z nią rozmawiać. Nie miałem już o czym. Nie patrzyła na mnie, może nie mogła patrzeć mi w oczy. Nie potrafiłem jej współczuć. Już nie. Jeszcze nie.

Walc się skończył, puściłem jej dłoń, chciałem odejść. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie.

- Anton… - powiedziała bardzo cicho. Oczy jej płonęły. – Anton, nie proszę o wybaczenie, wiem że pan nie może mi wybaczyć… Chciałam tylko… Ja pana… Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przykro mi, że musiałam to zrobić. – Nie kłamała. Naprawdę, szczerze żałowała.

_Daj każdemu po troszeczku…_

Czy to wymagało ode mnie aż tak wiele wysiłku? Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że gdyby teraz musiała zrobić to drugi raz, zrobiłaby. A ja wiedziałem, że gdybym był na jej miejscu, pewnie zrobiłbym to samo. Rozumiałem… Dlaczego miałbym nie wybaczyć?

- Rozumiem– znalazłem jej rękę, uścisnąłem lekko. – Już dobrze. – Żeby złe poszło w niepamięć. - Nie mówmy o tym więcej.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale bardzo smutno.

- Dziękuję.

Wskazałem wolny stolik. Skinęła głową.

Siedzieliśmy, piłem jakieś wino, Astrid herbatę. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, ale teraz to była dobra cisza.

Astrid na chwilę zniknęła w restauracji, szybko wróciła, zaraz potem przyszedł kelner, niosąc na tacy szampana. Takiego dla dzieci.

- To jedyna możliwość, żebym mogła się z panem napić szampana – wyjaśniła Astrid.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Po raz pierwszy od dawna. Napełniłem kieliszki.

- Za co pijemy?

- A za co chciałby pan wypić?

Odpowiedziałem bez namysłu.

- Żeby Ziemia się kręciła.

Wypiliśmy. Za Ziemię, żeby się kręciła. Żeby wystarczyło ognia i czasu. Żeby każdy dostał to, czego mu brak, żeby dostał chociaż troszeczkę. Jeden toast za drugim, bezalkoholowym, owocowym szampanem. Dopóki cokolwiek jeszcze było w butelce.

- Anton? – zaczęła niepewnie Astrid.

- Tak?

- Zatańczy pan? Ostatni raz?

Wstałem. Niech ten ostatni raz będzie jak należy. Może jeśli każdy, najmniejszy kawałeczek świata będzie jak należy, świat też będzie jak należy?

Ukłoniłem się, wyciągnąłem rękę, Astrid wstała, podała mi swoją, ucałowałem jej dłoń. Chciałem poprosić akordeonistę o walc, ale Wanda domyśliła się pierwsza. Pewnie jak zwykle. Dotarliśmy do tańczących par już przy pierwszych dźwiękach walca.

Kiedy mijaliśmy Wandę i jej brata, usłyszałem urywek rozmowy.

- „Noce i dnie"? – zapytał Ziemowit, rozbawiony.

- Tak, właśnie ten.

Tańczyliśmy. Astrid znów na mnie nie patrzyła, miała zamknięte oczy. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale spokojną. I, troszkę, na szczęśliwą.

Nasz toast działał. Rynek się kręcił, Ziemia się kręciła. Wracała na swoje miejsce, ale już inna. Kręciliśmy się razem z rynkiem, razem z Ziemią. Wracaliśmy na swoje miejsca, które wcześniej nie były nasze. Wiedziałem już, gdzie jest moje. Astrid dołączała do Dziennego Patrolu, miejsce po niej zostawało puste. Wiedziałem już, że czeka na mnie.

- Niech pan weźmie, Anton – powiedziała nagle Astrid. Oczy miała otwarte, patrzyła na mnie.

- Ale…- wahałem się.

- Proszę. Nie mogę inaczej podziękować. – Nie byłem pewien, za co dokładnie mi dziękuje.

Zanim się zdecydowałem, Siła zalała mnie jak fala. Jasne, ciepłe morze. Skąd Astrid brała tyle Siły? Nie wiedziałem.

Walc się skończył, zatrzymaliśmy się, zmęczeni. Astrid lekko oparła głowę na moim ramieniu.

- Ognia zawsze wystarczy, zawsze gdzieś go wystarczy – O czymkolwiek teraz myślała, musiało być piękne. Dawało jej tyle Siły.

- Tak. Ognia wystarczy, kiedy będzie trzeba, znajdziemy go w sobie – teraz już znów to rozumiałem.

Astrid podniosła głowę, uważnie spojrzała mi w oczy, jakby czegoś w nich szukała.

- Piękny jest ten pana ogień. To prawdziwa Siła, całe morze Siły, takie piękne jasne morze – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Niech panu zawsze wystarczy czasu, Anton.

- I pani niech wystarczy czasu, Astrid.

Bo tylko czasu brakuje wtedy, kiedy jest potrzebny. Ognia zawsze wystarczy. Trzeba tylko chcieć go poszukać.


	10. Epilog

**Epilog **

Pomimo upału, nad jeziorem Leman było rześko. Patrzyłem na góry. Lozanna zupełnie nie przypominała domu, chociaż od niedawna to ona była moim domem.

Szedłem powoli wzdłuż bulwaru, przypominając sobie, jak to jest cieszyć się takimi rzeczami jak cień pod drzewem i fale na jeziorze.

Zamyśliłem się tak, że prawie wpadłem na jakąś kobietę.

- Najmocniej panią przepraszam...

- Anton Gorodecki? – zapytała znienacka.

Dopiero wtedy ją rozpoznałem.

- Astrid?

Zaśmiała się.

- Wielkie nieba, co pan tutaj robi?

- Anton – poprawiłem. Przyglądałem się jej; niewiele się zmieniła przez te dwadzieścia lat, tylko nie wyglądała już na młodziutką dziewczynę. – Pracuję. Ale co ty tutaj robisz?

- Jestem na urlopie.

- Przyjechałaś na dłużej czy tylko na chwilę?

- Przyjechałam się pożegnać z domem.

- Zostajesz w Moskwie na stałe?

- Tego nie powiedziałam. Mieszkasz w Lozannie czy tylko przejazdem?

- Nie na stałe, ale mieszkam. Przenosimy biuro, od przyszłego roku.

- Przerwa w pracy? – spojrzała na moją szarą koszulę i lniane spodnie, też szare.

- Tak.

- Jesteś zmęczony?

- Trochę.

- Weź.

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, że miała na myśli Siłę. Nie, to nie tak, Jaśni tak nie robią.

- Mam dług, którego i tak nigdy nie spłacę – uśmiechnęła się, dziwnie wyglądał ten dorosły uśmiech przy jej wielkich oczach dziecka. - Weź, Jasny.

Nie chciałem, ale nie mogłem odmówić. Wziąłem. Siła była inna niż poprzednio, bardziej dojrzała, mocniejsza.

Teraz już rozumiałem, co dawało jej taką Siłę. Astrid była zakochana.

- Nadal ten sam?

Nie zdziwiła się nawet, że wiem.

- Nadal.

- Powiedziałaś mu?

Zaśmiała się cicho.

- Och, Jasny, Jasny… On ma żonę i dziecko. Ty byś powiedział?

- Ale ja nie-…

Machnęła ręką, nadal się śmiejąc.

- Bo ja jestem Ciemną, tak? To nie znaczy, że nie mam ludzkich uczuć. Wiesz, on ich bardzo kocha.

- Wybacz, to było głupie.

- Było. Ale nie ma o czym mówić. Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj?

- Właściwie to nie.

Wzięła mnie pod ramię, tak zwyczajnie. Jaśni, Ciemni, Inkwizycja, to nie było ważne, czasem każdy Inny może być po prostu człowiekiem, który spotkał się ze starym znajomym. Albo znajomą.

- Pospacerujmy. Spójrz na jezioro, piękne, prawda? – zerknęła na zegarek. – Może uda nam się zdążyć na rejs do Evian, jeśli masz ochotę.

Czasem nawet Inkwizytor potrzebuje krótkiego urlopu. Może zwłaszcza Inkwizytor.

- Mam.

…

- Czas na mnie – wstała. Wiatr zdmuchnął jej kapelusz, ale pozwoliła mu odlecieć.

- Już?

- Już późno. Wieczór.

Zachowywała się dziwnie.

- Odprowadzić cię?

- Nie, nie trzeba. Jeszcze chwilkę zostanę. – Przyjrzała mi się uważnie. – Wiem, że na razie nie potrzebujesz, ale… weź. Ostatni raz, Jasny.

Wziąłem. Jeśli to był dla niej sposób na spłacenie długu, który uważała, że zaciągnęła u mnie, proszę bardzo. Ostatni raz.

To była dobra Siła. Solidna, mocna, jasna. I chociaż czerpałem dużo, Siły nie ubywało.

- Powiedz mu kiedyś. Kiedyś, kiedy już będziesz mogła.

Uśmiechnęła się przejmująco.

- Nie będę mogła, Jasny.

Wzięła mnie za rękę, odsłoniła lewy nadgarstek.

- Już nie ma śladów. To dobrze, nie powinno być śladów. – Zamilkła na moment. - Dziękuję, Jasny.

Zrobiło mi się głupio. Nawet nie dlatego, że nadal trzymała moją rękę, i nie dlatego, że ciągle mówiła do mnie „Jasny". Zgoda, dlatego też. Ale głównie dlatego, że znowu wspominała ten cały dług.

- Daj spokój, Astrid.

Pokręciła głową.

- Nie rozumiesz, prawda? Muszę ci chyba udowodnić, że naprawdę jestem Ciemną. – Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie. - Wybacz, Jasny. I dziękuję ci.

Nie rozumiałem.

- Co właściwie-... – nie dokończyłem.

Pocałowała mnie, tak po prostu. Długo, czule. Zalało mnie jasne morze Siły. I zrozumiałem wszystko.

Odsunęła się troszkę, na tyle, że mogłem spojrzeć jej w oczy. Patrzyła na mnie i uśmiechała się.

- Szczęśliwej drogi, Anton – powiedziała cichutko, słowa zmieszały się z nagłym powiewem wiatru i szumem skrzydeł. Zostały tylko puste pantofelki i opadająca na chodnik sukienka.

Prawie niewidoczna na tle ciemniejącego nieba, gór i wody, nad taflą jeziora szybowała jaskółka. Dalej, dalej, aż na sam środek.

Przez moment, zanim zaczęła odchodzić – nie, nie w Zmrok, odchodzić tak naprawdę, rozpływać się w nocnych cieniach – przez moment wyglądało, jakby stała na tafli jeziora. W świetle księżyca z daleka wyglądała jak Biała Dama. Uniosła rękę, ostatnie pozdrowienie, i już jej nie było. Odeszła, tak wybrała.

Zabrakło mi słów, nawet w myślach. „Muszę ci chyba udowodnić, że naprawdę jestem Ciemną" – bo co, bo chciała mi powiedzieć? Jaśni, Ciemni? Jakie to ma znaczenie? Czy to w ogóle ma znaczenie?

Inkwizytorzy nie płaczą, już nie potrafią. Ale nadal czują. I nadal mają sumienie.

Odeszła, bo chciała mi powiedzieć, ale nie chciała zabierać tego co mam, nie chciała żebym nawet o tym pomyślał? Może w ostatecznym rozrachunku tak naprawdę liczy się tylko, czy potrafiliśmy być ludźmi?

- Tato?

Nadia stała obok mnie, nie zauważyłem, kiedy przyszła ze Zmroku. Wzięła mnie za rękę.

- Wróć do domu.

Wrócić do domu… Pilnować świata, ale pamiętać, że świat zaczyna się na własnym progu. To mi chciałaś powiedzieć, Astrid? Szczęśliwa droga to droga do domu, prawda? Tak, wiem że tak.

_Póki ognia i czasu_

_Wystarcza jeszcze jej_

- Chodźmy, Nadiuszka.

_Daj każdemu po troszeczku_

_I o mnie pamiętać chciej_


End file.
